


With All The Force I Can Muster

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual/grey-asexual characters, Comfort, Each chapter is a season, F/F, Jedi, OC-Kolta - Freeform, Some Action, Star Wars the Clone Wars - Freeform, Uses episode storylines but most are somewhat modified, very gay, yay for Star Wars gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Being a Jedi means no attachments, no feelings. Especially romantic love.Kolta and all other Padawans know this, but she does have love for her long-time friend and partner Ahsoka. Their love is mutual, but being part of the Order means they have to be careful about their affections.Watch these two badass asexual(or grey-A, I dunno) Padwans as they go from newbies to true Padwans.Rated for language, some violence, and a little insinuation here and there.It starts off slowly, but things get longer and tougher by season 2. Most of this is taken from the show and certain episodes with Ahsoka, but some are made up by me.Enjoy, and please comment any criticism.





	1. Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Actually doing this. Wow.  
> Okay, so I've been writing nothing but this for a month. I love the Clone Wars and Ahsoka, so...I decided to do this. Yes, I know, OCs can suck, but I didn't really want to ship her with any female character already on the show, so this happened.  
> (Why did I capitalize every letter of the title? I don't know.)  
> I will try-if the site lets me-to upload pics of the OC I made. They were made off of the lovey character creator on Rinmarugames, so I could only get so accurate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1. Mostly/all just reactions to events and Ahsoka's missions, but we have to start somewhere. Things get better in season 2, I promise. This is all necessary setup for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. An OC. A gay one. In Star Wars. Shocker.  
> If you want backstory and age/description, they're at the bottom in the notes. I'm putting in age change notifications and also what episode is used for plot.  
> I have about 4/5 of S2 written, but S3 and S4 are a bit spotty. They'll be put up eventually, but just...wait a little.  
> Enjoy!

_“Why have you been avoiding me?!”_ _  
_

_I winced, scratching my neck._

_“I’m not-Ahsoka, it’s just-”_ _  
_

_“What, I’m not a good friend or something? We share things, Kolta, why don’t you trust me?”_ _  
_

_“It’s because I like you!” I yelled, exasperated._

_I clamped my hands over my mouth, horrified as Ahsoka blinked._

_“I...you...really?”_ _  
_

_Ahsoka seemed shocked, but not disgusted or angry, so…_

_I nodded, sitting down with a sigh._ _  
_

_“We’re training to be Jedi, so we can’t...do this. Have feelings like this. And you’re my best friend, Ahsoka. That’s already a lot, and I don’t want to lose that.”_

_I rubbed my face, blinking hard on the few tears forming. This wasn't good. We couldn't just leave this be and continue on like normal friends._

_“I just-forget this, okay? I just have to meditate, to push this from my mind.”_

_Ahsoka sat down across from me and I looked away, waiting for the gentle rejection and possible promise of a normal, platonic friendship._

_“Well, I...you don’t have to do that, really. I-I also...kind of...like...you.”_

_I blinked in shock, positive that Ahsoka was pranking me until I saw her embarrassed expression._

_“You...what?”_

\---------------------------------

(1 year later, right after Duel of the Droids(1-7))

“I am rather glad you got back to the Temple before our last mission, Kolta. Master Plo was nearly caught in the Malevolence’s beam, no matter what he says, and you’re a terrible pilot. Although it's kinda a double-edged blade, seeing how you’re now...”

I nodded, turning to her.

“How did that mission go? And Force, when you fought _Grevious_? I nearly dropped the archive shelf I was moving when I heard about that.”

Ahsoka laughed, crossing her hands behind her head.

“Grevious was tough to fight, I'll give him that, but he’s just another tinny. We just have to melt or shock him.”

I chuckled at Ahsoka’s burning enthusiasm, bumping her shoulder.

“Bring me along next time, then we can really scrap him.”

\---------------------------------

(After Cloak of Darkness(1-9))

“How many Sith are you going to fight before I get a piece of the action?” I sighed, leaning back in my chair. Ahsoka grinned, jumping up out of her seat and raising her hands dramatically.

“So there we were, Master Luminara and I, and this evil Sith assassin cuts down the steam pipes, right? They fall and Master Luminara is stuck, so right after the assassin jumps, I Force-shove her and send her flying back into a tube!”

Ahsoka laughed and pumped her fists, smiling at me.

“Come on, I want to spar! I’ll bet I’ve improved so much, I can win three straight matches!”

I rolled my eyes, rising from my chair slowly. Ahsoka was practically skipping towards the training room, tapping her lightsaber against her leg.

“So, what about that traitor guy? Did he get away?”

“Well, almost. One of the troopers spotted a guard body floating near the assassin’s trail, so...pretty sure he got let go.”

I winced.

“Well, at least we don’t have to actively comb the guard for a traitor at the moment.”

“Yeah.”

We lapsed into silence for a moment, then my tongue went rogue.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Ahsoka looked at me, smiling, and my breath slowed a bit.

“Why thank you, you softy.” Ahsoka bowed mockingly, giggling.

“Yeah yeah,” I mumbled, rolling my eyes in mock annoyance.

“Come on, I have to leave for a mission soon.”

\---------------------------------

(After Defenders of Peace(1-14))

I blinked, frozen.

“Uh, I, I know it’s late, but I just-I couldn’t sleep. Could I come it?”

Ahsoka was shuffling and sniffling, tears in the corner of her eyes as she avoided looking directly at me.

“Um, Ahsoka, what…? Are you okay, do you need to go to medical? How was the miss...”

I reached out to examine her arms, but she shook her head, shying away from my touch.

“I thought...Force, I thought my Master was going to _die_. And it was like all my basic medical training just went out the window, I _panicked_ and could barely-”

Ahsoka dropped her head into her hands, breathing deeply.

I hesitated, painfully aware of the camera in the hall.

“Okay, okay. Come on in.”

_Damn it._

Ahsoka brushed past me into my room and I quickly shut the door. She had her arms tightly crossed under her chest, radiating discomfort.

“Do you...want a hug?”

Ahsoka glanced away to the wall and then the floor, nodding slowly. I approached cautiously, raising my arms only when I was directly in front of her. She slumped into me, curling her shaking fingers into my robe and letting out a sob as I carefully placed my hands around the back of her shoulders.

“Ahsoka, the ship _crashed_. It wasn’t supposed to do that, and you guys had to evade and fight droids all over the planet. You _survived_. It’s over now, Master Skywalker is safe. You should be more proud than anything.”

Ahsoka wiped her eyes, chuckling.

“Stop always knowing what to say. It’s annoying. But thank you, really.”

\---------------------------------

(After the Blue Shadow Virus/Mystery of the Thousand Moons(1-18))

“And you’re sure that you’re better now? No residual effects?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, finally turning and stretching her arms up into the air.

“Do I look sick? Come _on,_ I’ve been cleared by the medical droids twice now, I think it’s safe. _”_

“Alright, _alright,_ ” I relented, raising my hands in surrender.

“I get that you’re worried, but I promise I’m fine,” Ahsoka said, stepping closer and reaching out for a moment before snapping her hand back suddenly, eyes going wide. She opened her mouth but I shook my head, smiling.

“I know,” I whispered, gesturing down the -luckily empty- hallway.

She let out a breath, turning and clasping her hands behind her back.

“Don’t worry, I take it as a compliment that you really want to get your hands on me.” I whispered, cackling as she socked me in the shoulder.

Ahsoka’s cheeks were ever-so-slightly flushed, but I decided to spare myself any more pain and not comment.

“Jerk.”

“Ouch. Not true.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, _normally_ not true. Ask Madame Jocasta, she thinks I’m a saint.”

“Boy do I know better,” Ahsoka mumbled, grinning despite her annoyed tone.

\---------------------------------

(After Liberty on Ryloth(1-21))

“I just heard, I'm so…”

Ahsoka hugged me tightly, sniffling and locking her arms around my back. The hairs on the back of my neck raised, a bit uncomfortable with how Ahsoka’s hand were on my sides, but I pushed it down.

“I lost so many...I was stupid and reckless, Kolta, and those men are gone…”

Ahsoka wiped her nose, looking up at me. I gently ran a hand over her head crests, rocking side to side to calm her.

“This was the first time you’ve let a whole squad, Ahsoka. You're bound to make a few mistakes, regardless of how talented you are. You will get better over time, I know it.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes for a moment, hesitant, and I was afraid I had upset her before she leaned up and kissed me.

Oh.

_Oh_.

This was better, _much_ better than her being upset. I blinked, still shocked as she stepped back a little and crossed her arms nervously.

Ahsoka covered her mouth, going a little pink.

“Uh, was that...not okay?”

“No! That was fine, it-I just-there are things-that we _can't_ , you know and I know, but there are also...I…”

I swallowed, turning away slightly and sitting down on the bed.

“I'm not really built for... _that_. That kind of stuff.” I said, pushing my fingers together as I grew progressively flustered.

“I mean, I know we shouldn't and _won’t_ and that's-that's fine with me, is what I mean.”

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment before sitting beside me.

“Well, good thing I don't really do that either.”

I felt as if a brick had been lifted off my shoulders.

“Well, that is pretty fortunate, then.”

“Yeah.”

There was silence for a moment before Ahsoka took a deep breath and turned to me.

“I...what _is_ okay to you, though? I know we’ve hugged and um, slept next to each other and such, but...I mean, there are things...lines and things that are uncomfortable, but what...what's okay to you? Like, uh, touch-wise.”

I scratched my head, embarrassed.

“Um, I...I didn't think about that. It's most of me, just not a few, uh, key places.”

Ahsoka nodded, kicking her feet.

“For me, it's anything here,” she gestured from her chest to her upper thighs, “and my lower back.”

I nodded.

“Same with me. Also this part of my neck, though,” I said, tapping a finger on the back of it.

“So...would this be okay?” She asked, placing her fingers over my palm.

“Uh y-yeah. _Yes_.” I grasped her hand gently, glancing at her and looking away as I felt my neck heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolta, while under Master Plo, was gravely injured and sent to the temple to recuperate. Master Plo then decided to “give up” Kolta in favor of her spending time at the temple to master her dark side, which was not strong but still present enough to warrant caution. After this, right before she turns 14, Kolta “officially” masters her dark side and turned her lightsaber, which was previously blue, purple. Side note-I am going with the (I believe previously canon) law of lightsaber color- purple means someone has battled intensely with their inner dark side and the light won out. I don’t know if this is common knowledge among Jedi so don’t expect much in-fic commentary on that.  
> This series ends before the end of S5/the betrayal events because I can't handle the thought of Ahsoka leaving again. (Btw, Kolta would totally go with her/convince her to stay.) Also, if they seem mature at some points, do remember that they are trained to fight in a war and regularly see death. They’re peacekeepers and users of a mystical force, and they may not be adults, but they do recognize their responsibility. I’d like to think that they appear progressively less childish in this fic as time goes on, and even if they don’t, well...I tried so gimme that constructive criticism if you would.  
> This is the age guide, but I will also give indicators for when they get older. They start at 14, just a little into S1, right after Ep7.  
> 14- season 1  
> 15- middle of season 2  
> 16- near end of season 3  
> 17- beginning of season 5  
> Description- blue eyes, reddish hair, roughly 5’6 at the beginning(14), ends at 5’10(17). Yes she’s tall just deal. For reference, Ahsoka approximately 5’7 at the end of the series(CW not Rebels).


	2. Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season two. This is probably the second longest, if not the longest, chapter. It's just over 12000 words last I counted, so about 10x chapter 1. Yeah. A lot happens here, so I've continued labeling the episode based ones. There are a lot of non-episode one that happen between episodes or when Obi-Wan and Anakin leave Ahsoka behind for a mission. More development and Kol finally gets some action! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while, it's a bit out of pace but *shrug*.  
> Note-not every little story-based blurb is a rewrite. Some are reactions, some have the same outcome, some have different outcomes, some are made up entirely because dammit Anakin, you left your Padawan at the temple while you were running around on other missions. Shame.
> 
> List of episodes used for story("kinda" means Ahsoka wasn't in the ep so imagine what she was doing during it)-  
> Holocron Heist(half)  
> Children of the Force(after)  
> Senate Spy(kinda)  
> Landing on Point Rain(Geonosis arc)  
> Grevious Intrigue(kinda)  
> Lightsaber Lost(after)  
> The Mandalore Plot(kinda)  
> Bounty Hunters  
> The Zillo Beast/The Zillo Beast Strikes Back  
> Lethal Trackdown(half)

(Right in the middle of Holocron Heist(2-1))

I sucked in a deep breath, pushing off as hard as I could and pivoting in the air. I caught myself with my other hand, letting out a sigh of relief as I didn’t topple over. I lowered myself down, held it for a moment, then flopped onto my back. I took a moment to just breathe, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

“Done with today’s workout, I see.”

I opened my eyes in panic to see Ahsoka grinning at me.

“Stop sneaking up on me. It's creepy.”

Ahsoka laughed, leaning down and standing on her hands effortlessly above my head.

“You're just jealous.” She teased as she swung her legs back and forth, never losing her balance.

“Please,” I sighed in mock exasperation, sliding out from under Ahsoka.

“You can't even lift this,” I said, gesturing to the weight block I had been using earlier.

She scowled at me, stalking over and brushing me aside. Bending down and grabbing the block, Ahsoka tried to stand but only made it an inch off the ground before she had to drop it.

“Force, Kolta, that's much heavier than last time. Whatever, I'm injured. It doesn't count.”

“Injured how?” I said immediately, stepping closer.

Ahsoka turned and gestured for me to follow, aware that we had been standing just a little too close together.

“I took a bit of a beating during the battle. Fine now, though.”

I looked her over-no shot marks or burn zones, so she did seem okay.

“But even so, they still…”

Ahsoka growled, crossing her arms.

“Don't pout, Ahsoka.”

“I'm not.”

I raised an eyebrow and she relented, throwing her hands up.

“But really, Archive guard duty! I mean, come on, that's so bor-”

I crossed my arms now, watching Ahsoka’s face flush.

“I mean... you _like_ learning, it's great for you. It's a punishment to me, okay?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Maybe while you're surrounded by all that data you can bother to learn some of it.”

My tone came out a little harsh-sounding and we both winced.

“I'm sorry,” I said immediately, shoulders hunching.

“It's okay. I know you meant it as a joke,” Ahsoka grinned, bumping my shoulder.

“Besides, now I can guilt-trip you into visiting me when I'm on duty. Oh! Or you could just sign yourself up for a shift with me?”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“I think Madame Jocasta is sick of me at this point.”

Ahsoka grumbled, bowing to Master Luminara as we passed her.

“Fine. You owe me, though.”

“I didn't do anything!”

“You still owe me.”

\----------------------------------

(After Children of the Force(2-3))

Ahsoka was brooding.

“It wasn't all your fault.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what I meant.”

She sighed, pausing in her pacing.

“Oh thank Force. I thought you were going to wear a hole in my floor.” I sighed, leaning back on the bed.

Ahsoka chuckled and looked over at me. I held her gaze for a moment, then sat up and raised my arms.

She curled into me, snuggling.

“I'm just...I thought I was _improving_.”

“You are, Ahsoka. It just takes time to notice. You stopped one of the bounty hunters, after all, one that was disguised.”

“I know, I know. I...every time I slip up, all I can think about are all the other times. Losing so much of my squadron above Ryloth, almost letting out the Blue Shadow virus, even letting a stupid guard traitor trick me. Now, after getting captured by Bane _and_ letting him get away...I just want to be _better_.” Her voice grew softer and less angry as she went on.

I placed my head on top of hers, closing my eyes.

“You will. I know it's not your strong suit, but you have to be patient.”

Ahsoka grumbled and crossed her arms.

“I’m good at patience.”

“Ahsoka, you almost slashed the elevator when it took more than 30 seconds to go 200 floors.”

Ahsoka muttered quietly and turned over, bearing into my chest with her shoulder.

“Ow.”

“That’s what you get.”

“Ok, I’m a terrible...I’m terrible. Now please, _ow_ , that actually hurts some.”

I sighed in relief as Ahsoka sat up, but froze when she turned and leaned over me.

“A terrible what?”

“A-Ahsoka, you’re, um...this is a little…”

Ahsoka raised herself up on her hands, hovering above me.

“Yeah, I know. But a terrible what?”

I sighed. “I...I was going to say a terrible g-girlfriend, but...uh…”

Ahsoka grinned, leaning down and making my eyelids flutter.

“Well, if you’re asking, then yes.”

“Yes you have a terrible girlfriend? Or yes as in you’re okay with being mine?”

Ahsoka burst out laughing, lowering herself down and giving me a chaste kiss before rolling off of me.

“Both, now,” Ahsoka hummed, grinning just as hard as I was as she curled around my arm.

“When do you leave for your new mission?”

“Half a cycle.”

I grumbled, pulling her a little closer.

\---------------------------------

“I...I’m being reassigned…?”

I blinked several times, dropping my hands to my sides in surprise.

“Indeed, Padawan. Impressed with you, Master Kenobi is. Wishes to train you, he does.”

“B-but I-does he know that I already…”

I hesitated, clasping my hands together behind my back.

“I’m honored, Master Yoda, but what does he know about me? About my time with Master Plo or why he…”

Yoda nodded slowly, taking a step closer.

“Wise, Master Kenobi is. Take you on, he would not, if he did not feel he could make you into a strong Jedi. Your darkness and the victory over it, he knows of. More ways to maintain control, he will teach you.”

I nodded, swallowing. “Then...I am grateful to him, Master. Is...when do I leave?”

\----------------------------------

“You’re what?!” Ahsoka yelled through the com, making my ears ring.

“You heard me perfectly well, Ahsoka. I’m leaving tomorrow, so I should be on the cruiser in half a cycle.”

Ahsoka squealed in joy and I chuckled, leaning back in my bed.

“That’s great! Oh man, I get to be senior Padawan!”

“I'm older than you.”

“But I’ve had more battle experience! And because there’ll be four of us now, we can really destroy those tinnies!”

I hummed in agreement, trying to ignore the growing knot in my stomach.

Ahsoka did have more experience than me.

Every time she returned to the temple and we sparred, she was greatly better than the previous time. I had only beaten her a few times in the past year, which was rather annoying. She was a quick and agile fighter, and while I had more strength and power, she was able to weave around my defenses.  

“Do you think Master Kenobi will make me...I mean, I have to prove myself before I can go on a mission, right?”

“Probably. For me, that wasn't the case, but since Master Kenobi is a lot more...cautious, he’ll probably test you a lot to make sure you can handle yourself.”

I nodded, then muttered into the com when I remembered Ahsoka couldn't see me.

“Yeah. That's logical. I'll make sure to be at my best, then. I have to finish packing, call you later?”

Ahsoka paused for a moment, and I heard her exhale before she agreed.

“I miss you,” she said finally. “See you soon.”

I smiled. “I do too. See you soon.”

\---------------------------------

“Kolta!” Ahsoka called, waving eagerly. She was bouncing in place next to Master Skywalker, who was looking at me curiously.

I followed the clones off the ship, holding tightly onto my backpack.

“Master, this is Kolta, my good friend that-”

“I know Ahsoka. I had to read up on her the moment I heard she was gonna be Obi-Wan’s new Padawan, you know.”

He turned to address me, bowing slightly.

“Anakin Skywalker, your friend’s Master. Obi-Wan was my master before, so if you get stuck you can ask me for some help.”

I nodded quickly and bowed low, meeting his eyes once before looking away.

“I am Kolta Jemakur, Master. I'm very pleased to meet you.”

He nodded and turned to Ahsoka. “Snips, why don't you go tell Obi-Wan we’re here?”

She nodded and gave me a hug, which I returned nervously.

“Don't worry,” Skywalker said, crossing his arms as Ahsoka took off in a jog. “My master is tough, but he isn't going to bite you.”

I nodded, kicking the ground lightly.

“I am just concerned I will not be strong enough to fight with him.”

“Well, that’s what training is for, isn't it?”

I tilted my head to one side, then nodded. He turned, gesturing for me to follow.

“So, if everything I read is true, then you're just a bit older than Ahsoka?”

“Yes Master.”

“But you haven't had a Master since you got injured under Master Plo?”

I nodded, a little ashamed.

“Well, then I hope you spent a good amount of rehab learning,” he sighed.

“Loads, actually. That and training of course, though I fear I am not up to Ahsoka’s level yet. She has advanced beyond me in terms of lightsaber combat quite quickly.”

Master Skywalker rubbed his chin, waving at a pair of clones we passed.

“She’s good at that, sure, but I believe you will do well under Master Kenobi because of that difference. Your bag has your sniper rifle in it, doesn't it?”

I gaped for a moment before nodding.

“A Jedi who is also a sniper...unusual, but could come in handy. Especially if you need to go undercover.”

I straightened up, feeling a bit better about all those hours I had spent at the shooting range, trying(and failing) to block out the looks the clones gave me.

“Not quite sure how you fight, but Master Obi-Wan can figure out how to make it work. He’s good at that.”

We arrived at the bridge, and I swallowed once more as I saw Ahsoka talking cheerfully to a tall, more serious-looking man.

“Hey, Obi-Wan,” Anakin called, nudging me forwards. “Meet your new Padawan.”

I locked my hands behind my back, standing straight as his eyes swept over me.

“Greetings,” he said, a kind tone to his voice.

“I am General Kenobi, your new Master. May I know your name, my Padawan?”

“Kolta Jemakur, Master. I-I’m honored to be learning from you.”

He bowed slightly and I copied, ignoring Ahsoka’s smirk from the corner of my eye.

“Well, Ahsoka will help you get settled, and please acquaint yourself with the ship. After dinner tonight, if you would join me in the training room?”

I nodded, resisting the urge to toe the ground like I did during most of the trip over.

_Damn my nervous tics._

\--------------------------------

“And you are also proficient with a sniper rifle?”

I scratched the back of my head, nervous.

“I can do decently well. I am not quite up to the specialty clones’ levels, but I can go up to 600 meters and hit within a few…”

I stopped as my master held up a hand, gesturing to my bag.

“Show me.”

I blinked, hastily grabbing my bag as his words hit.

“It, um, it's a bit of an older model, Master, but the power cells are very hardy, and it has a silencer built in, so…um…”

I handed him the weapon, trying not to let my hands tremble.

_What if he disapproves? What if he thinks that Jedi should only use the saber and nothing else?_

_Oh Force._

“Kolta, would you be willing to demonstrate what you can do with this weapon?”

I was nodding before his words even sunk in. He turned and gestured to a stack of barrels on the opposite side of the room.

“See the top one?”

I nodded.

“Try and hit it as close to the center as possible.”

I nodded again, accepting the rifle back.

I crouched, adjusting the tripod out of the way so I could balance it at this odd angle. I slowed my movements as I adjusted the scope, dialing back the power as to not put a hole through the barrel. I lined it up slowly, and as I exhaled I leaned forwards and took the shot. The barrel jumped from the top of the pile, bouncing a few times before slowly rolling to a stop by a transport ship. Master Kenobi strode towards it, raising it with the Force and bringing it closer. After I stood and switched back to standard carrying, I trailed behind him, a little anxious.

“Good shot,” he said, showing me the barrel.

It hadn't penetrated, which was good, but the mark was slightly below the center line.

“I am rather glad you didn't destroy it. If you had been Anakin and I had asked that, he probably would have broken it into pieces.”

I smiled, setting my rifle across my back. I liked Master Kenobi.

**

“Now, are you up for another test?”

I nodded immediately, and my master held up his lightsaber.

“Duel me?”

I froze for a moment, opening and closing my mouth.

“Of course, Master.”

_You knew you would have to duel him, that’s part of normal training, Kolta. Just be calm, don’t screw up, you can fight to some degree._

I dropped my rifle by some crates, backing into the open space that was obviously meant for training. I swallowed, breathing deep as I saw a pair of clones walk over, sensing a possible spectacle.

“Ready?”

I nodded, activating my lightsaber at the same moment he activated his. 

The first attacks were basic, testing my reaction time and what I blocked instead of evading.

It got more complicated when he began to speed up, having sensed I wasn’t as fast with my motions as I would’ve liked. I ducked under a clean swing, missing by just a little, and managed to surprise him with a kick to the ankle. He rolled and sprung up, forcing me back. After establishing a kind of back-and-forth, he kept me mostly on defense, trying to catch me off guard with punches that I either blocked or avoided. He would occasionally bring his lightsaber back into play for a few moments, slowing down once or twice as I jumped away to reactivate mine.

We had sparred for a solid four or five minutes before, in a moment of tiredness, he finally struck a blow across my face, dazing me for a moment. A moment was enough, though, as I was unable to solidify my stance and was knocked to the ground by his next swing, unbalanced through his momentum. I rolled to the side, switching off my saber and leaping back up, but before I could turn it back on, I found his blade at the tip of my chin. I raised my hands in surrender, and he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Interesting.”

_Oh Force, that didn’t sound good._

“To start, I haven’t seen anyone wield a purple lightsaber besides Master Windu, although I’ve heard stories. A little odd...your fighting style resembles Anakin’s more than Ahsoka’s, although I’m not surprised. Your build is more for strength and power than flexibility.”

I perked up a bit at his words, still nervous.

“Did I, um, pass?”

He chuckled softly, patting my shoulder.

“Indeed. We shall have to arrange a regular training schedule, both in duels, strategy, and Force control. We mainly need to focus on your overall speed. You have quick reflexes, but your attacks-when you don’t require that speed for defense-is lacking. I predict that and controlling your motions, not wasting more energy than necessary, will be your biggest challenges. You seem to have good stamina, however you are wasting some energy with stopping your momentum. You’re switching the direction of your movement suddenly, instead of letting the momentum and power build and then using it.”

I nodded, repeating the main points to work on in my head like a mantra.

“I believe that is all for today. We can work out a rough schedule next time, but we won’t be able to employ it this next cycle.”

I bowed, thanking him as he turned to the door.

_Oh my Force, I think that went decently well!_

\---------------------------------

(During Senate Spy(2-4))

“Ahsoka, is this really necessary?” I whispered, watching the admiral flip through the comm channels.

“You need to learn the ship and since our masters are busy and _I’m_ the senior Padawan-”

“Alright, alright,” I murmured, crossing my arms.

“I already know where everything is, though, since this is a standard ship.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, then jumped up and waved to a clone.

“Rex! Hey, Rex!”

A clone captain with blue markings walked over, helmet under his arm.

“Yes sir?”

“Rex, this is Kolta, Master Kenobi’s new Padawan.”

He bowed and I returned it.

“She’s a really good friend of mine but also very reckless, so you might have to watch out for her.”

“Ahsoka, please,” I sighed, “You will always be the most reckless Padawan the temple had ever trained.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Rex snickered.

“I like her. Hey, is that a TB-451?”

I nodded, patting my rifle.

“Silencer and all, my friend.”

“Any good with it?”

“Eh, decent. At least, Master Kenobi thinks so.”

“I like her even more than you now, Commander Tano,” Rex grinned, and Ahsoka huffed and turned away.

“Let’s just go, I have important Jedi stuff to show you.”

I waved to Rex and Ahsoka directed me to a older looking ship.

“This is the Twilight. We use it for missions where we don't want an obviously Republic ship.”

I nodded, scratching my head as I looked it over.

“It's so old, does it still fly properly?”

Ahsoka nodded, smirking.

“Although, every other time Master Skywalker flies, we crash.”

**

“You want me to what?”

“Spar with me! We’ve done it a hundred times, come on.”

“Yeah, but not with an audience,” I whispered, tilting my head to the pack of clones Ahsoka had called over.

“Oh. Is someone scared they’ll lose and embarrass themselves?”

“Ahsoka...don't try and-”

She grinned cheekily and took a step back, sliding her hand over the edge of her lightsaber.

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips.

“Alright. But they better be ready to move in case I throw you.”

Ahsoka nodded and charged, and I veered out of the way before turning to block her overhead strike.

She darted back and charged me again and again, finally circling at a close distance after the fourth failed attempt. I went on the offensive, swiping high to let her roll under. As she made to sweep my feet out from under me, I lifted my outer foot and pinned her calf between my two legs, halting her movement. I grabbed Ahsoka’s leg and pulled up, and she raised herself on her hands before twisting out of my grip. As she flipped, I Force pushed and she fell, landing hard on her back but rolling away from my attempt to pin her. Ahsoka got in a kick to my ribs but couldn't faze me enough to land a follow up. She switched back to offensive, stabbing a few times before feigning on overhead and Force pushing me back.

I switched my saber off and rolled, swinging my legs in a circle and springing back up. Ahsoka switched her grip to forehand and I tilted my head, not switching my lightsaber back on yet. She charged and I pretended like I was going to dodge, switching my saber in and deflecting at the last moment, grabbing Ahsoka’s arm and spinning her. She surprised me, however, and jumped straight up, sliding her lightsaber into her belt and slamming her knee into my shoulder. I stumbled slightly and she landed, jumped forwards, and tackled my around the waist, forcing me to shut my saber off for fear of slicing into her.

Ahsoka sat on my waist, holding the metal end of her lightsaber against my neck.

“I win!”

The clones cheered and I let myself lie back for a moment and watch Ahsoka grin above me for a moment. She looked down at me and flushed slightly when she realized she was straddling my waist. I sat up as she scrambled back, slowing her movements to appear less frantic.

“Good match,” she murmured, not meeting my eyes as she pulled me up.

“Why thank you.”

**

I raised an eyebrow as Ahsoka hesitated in front of her door.

“I, uh, think I left something in your room.”

I knew that was a lie, as Ahsoka hadn't been in my room since yesterday. However, there were clones passing by and I couldn’t call Ahsoka out.

Not that I wanted to keep her from my room.

“Alright, well, come on then.”

As soon as the door shut behind us, Ahsoka relaxed, leaning back against the wall.

“I know you didn't buy that, before you ask.”

I closed my mouth.

“I was just...never mind, it's dumb.”

She made to leave but I grabbed her shoulder.

“Wait, don't...what was it?” I let go of her shoulder quickly and she turned, a bit pink.

“Well...I was...I was going to ask if I could sleep here tonight and no I don't mean it in a weird way.” Ahsoka rushed, crossing her arms nervously.

I blinked, taking a second to process the words.

“Oh. You want to sleep in the same bed like we did when we were younger?”

Ahsoka nodded.

During our fourth year of training, around age 8, we were roommates. We talked to each other so much, though, that we ended up pushing the beds together and sharing so we didn't have to raise our voices.

“Yeah. Not to, you know…”

“Yeah.” I agreed quickly, clearing my throat.

“Well, let me just change into my sleeping robe.”

She nodded, sitting down on the bed as I slipped into the bathroom. When I returned, Ahsoka was under the covers, facing away from me. I nudged her and she raised an eyebrow, but raised herself up to give me a peck on the cheek.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

\---------------------------------

I opened my door in confusion, still blurry from sleep. Ahsoka was shifting nervously outside, glancing from side to side.

“What is it, Ahsoka?”

She blinked at me and pushed me inside, shutting the door. I opened my arms and she hugged me, sighing deeply.

“Master Skywalker is an idiot. A powerful and great Jedi, but also a reckless idiot.”

I laughed.

“I've noticed. He’s only been back two days, what is it now?”

She looked up at me, pouting

“You're supposed to agree with me, you know.”

“I did, technically.”

“Sarcasm doesn't count.”

I rolled my eyes, leaning down until our noses brushed.

“Are there cameras in this room? I’m not awake and I swear I don't remember.”

“Would I have come in here and hugged you like this if there were?” She whispered back, hands coming to rest on my shoulders.

I hummed as she kissed me softly, winding her arms around my neck, careful not to rub the back of it. We stayed like that for a moment, silent, just enjoying a slow kiss.

“So what did he do now?” I mumbled, wrapping my arms loosely around her waist.

“He wants to leave me behind on the next mission. Not just me, you too. I don't think Master Kenobi knows yet, but I hope he can talk sense into him, because…”

She trailed off and I opened my eyes again, still fuzzy.

“Can we just go to bed please?”

Ahsoka smirked and stepped closer, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh? Us, together, in a bed? Whatever for?”

I felt my ears go red as I brought my hand up to my face.

“You know that's not what I meant. I just meant-cause we could sit, and I'm tired…”

Ahsoka giggled, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“I know. I'm just messing with you.”

I rolled my eyes, muttering under my breath good-naturedly as I tugged her towards the bed. I laid back, slouching against the headboard as Ahsoka leaned her back against my front, sitting at an angle so her legs stretched out across the bed.

Ahsoka rambled on about everything her Master had done in the last few cycles, pausing once or twice to point out the acts of heroism, then continuing on in annoyance. I mostly nodded and provided noises of reaction and agreement, gently running my hands over her head crests.

\---------------------------------(they are 15 after this point)

(Starts with Landing at Point Rain(2-5/8)

“Kolta. Are you ready?”

I tilted my head in confusion and Master Kenobi smiled, waving the holo-chart.

“We have a mission to attend to soon.”

My jaw dropped and I had to remind myself not to jump like a child at his words.

“I-I can go? I thought I’d have to wait a while, or something, before...really?”

He chuckled, pausing in the hall to face me.

“Indeed. Learning through experience is often the best way, and you’re skilled enough to handle your own for a little bit, I believe. You went on a mission or two with Master Plo, did you not?”

I nodded, a bit more somber now that those memories had been dragged up.

“I expect you know protocol, then, but I must remind you to be cautious. This is a mission that high in risk, but throwing you in deep end should provide you with a good challenge to prove yourself. We’re heading to Geonosis to destroy a droid factory and take the planet back.”

I rubbed my chin, trying to recall what I had learned about Geonosis.

“We’re still only halfway through the hyperspace lane, but I thought I’d give you a heads up.”

I nodded quickly, bowed, and backed towards my door, trying not to jump with excitement.

**

“Isn’t it risky to gather three general in the same area? And two Padawans, of course. If something went wrong, we could be dealt a serious blow.”

 _He does have a point,_ I thought.

“You’re right. As always, I leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi.”

Master Kenobi nodded as the hologram dissipated and Cody walked it.

“The landing area is here, but if we’re forced down before we make it there, then hold the position.”

“We’re going to head in from the middle, while Master Mundi takes the north and you two have the south. Understand?”

“What about this huge wall with all the gun placements?”

“Hopefully, we won’t have to go near it.”

Master Skywalker nodded at my master and I met Ahsoka’s eyes across the holo-table.

_Be careful._

“Let’s go.”

**

I flinched as another ship to our right exploded. The colorful flare of the lasers was blinding, but the explosions were brighter.

“We’ve been hit! We’re going down! Location five-”

A communications clone across from me shook his head.

“I’ve lost contact with Skywalker’s team, they’re going down.”

I swallowed, trying not to bite my tongue.

_Damn it, Ahsoka._

“General Kenobi, do not land! The zone is hot!”

“But there’s nowhere else to go!”

I peered out of the door slats and immediately regretted it as one of the wings were hit. The alarm blared and the ship shook violently as we began to plummet down.

“Brace yourselves!”

**

I coughed, feeling my head throb. Someone groaned beside me and I forced my eyes open, taking a deep breath in.

“Master?”

“Here, Kolta.”

I grunted as I pulling myself up into a sitting position, pushing a limp clone off of me. There was something digging into my leg, but I couldn't reach it from where I was sitting.

“I think we’re the only three left.” I glanced around and swallowed, tearing my eyes away from the cracked armor and smashed weapons.

“We’re injured, I don't think we can get out by ourselves,” Master Kenobi said, and I finally realized he was speaking into a comm.

I pushed myself up further, wincing when whatever it was dug into my leg. I managed to get my free leg under me and leaned forwards, gripping a metal edge. It took me a moment to realize that this was a piece of the hull that must’ve fractured and bent inwards during the crash. Another four inches and I would've been down a leg. I took a deep breath at the realization, shaking my head vigorously.

This was the reality of Jedi; Peril, pain, and, occasionally, peace. I’ve always known it, but really being in the middle of the war woke me up some. I managed to push the metal back and wrench my leg out, leaning against the wall and running my fingers down to examine the gash.

“They’re sending someone over...to open the doors,” Master Kenobi grunted, crouching somewhere to my right.

“About time,” the remaining clone grumbled, and I nodded despite the fact that it was too dark to really see.

There was an explosion considerably closer to us than the last and suddenly the door creaked. Light blinded me for a moment, and before I could adjust I was up and being pulled, limping as quickly as I could while the sound of blasters filled my ears. There was an arm my shoulders, pulling me faster than I could move by myself. I blinked and made out tanks and downed walkers, crates and troopers.

It was _chaos_.

“Ah, Master Kenobi. So glad you made it,” someone said. A clone with a medical pack crouched next to me and I tilted my head, flinching as he injected me with adrenaline and healer nanites.

“We’ve encountered a bit more resistance than anticipated, I’m sure you’ve noticed. We’ll have to wait for General Skywalker and General Mundi to make it to the rendezvous point.”

My master and I both sighed, jolting as one of the walkers to our left imploded and send flaming debris streaking over our heads.

“This should be a wonderful learning experience, won’t it?”

“I’ll try to live through it, Master,” I mumbled, drawing my lightsaber.

**

The Geonosians were a crafty race. They could fly, they used a language we couldn’t decipher, and they knew how to hide in the land. They weren’t very strong alone, however. They had pulse blasters and claws but were physically soft. It only took a single slice or well-timed push to knock them down.

I had never killed this personally before, only through my blaster and only twice. Droids didn’t count, they were just metal. But this...this was madness. I must’ve beheaded and de-limbed at least twenty, and many more were just slashed. They just kept coming. I mean, this _was_ their planet, so it was understandable that there were thousand of them, but...it was _unreal_.

This was war. This was what we did.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, barely able to stop myself from swinging my lightsaber. In my retreat I had backed up to the crates my master sat by, healing.

“How are you holding up?” My master asked gently, and I swear the medical clone was looking at me with pity.

“I-I’ll be fine, Master.”

And I would be, eventually. But right now was not the time to get emotional, this was the time to focus and live. _This_ is what I was trained for, I could do this.

“Good. We need to be careful, or else we may be outflanked and cut off from the others.”

_Ahsoka. Master Skywalker._

I could feel his gaze burn into my back for a moment. Cody signaled the movement and we charged back out into the field, instantly met with more blaster fire and shrieks.

**

“The reinforcements have arrived!”

I looked up at bombers flew past, shaking the ground with their explosions. I crouched down behind a blast door, sighing with relief as droids and Geonosians ran away.

“Master Kenobi!”

I spun at Ahsoka’s voice, some of my tension draining when I spotted her. She seemed unharmed, and I allowed myself to just watch her fuss over Master Kenobi for a moment. I tilted my head as he pointed to me, and was standing as Ahsoka looked over and saw me. Her shoulders twitched and she jogged over, looking me over.

“Are you-”

“Were you-”

We both stopped.

“Glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah. Is your leg alright?”

“Yeah,” I said, shaking it slightly. It had stopped bleeding but would definitely scar.

“So how was your run over here?”

She rolled her eyes, leaning against the hull of the ship next to me.

“Don’t get me started. First we run into that stupid wall fortress, then Master Skywalker has us…”

**

“And your count?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Why does this matter?”

“Because it does. Come on, you have to know!” Ahsoka demanded, bouncing on her heels.

“Alright, alright. About...63? I think, I don’t know how many droids were in this one tank that…”

I trailed off as Ahsoka crossed her arm, grumpy.

“Did I beat your score?”

Before she could answer, Master Skywalker came over.

“Kolta, why are you here? I thought you were going back to medical with Master Kenobi.”

“Oh, well, I wasn’t as badly injured, and since we needed extra forces on the ground…”

He nodded, turning back around.

“Great. Well, come on then, both of you. We have a factory to destroy.”

**

“What? Why not?”

“Three is too many, Kolta. Ahsoka is stealthier and faster than you, and Barriss already has the tunnel systems memorized.”

I grumbled, knowing Master Skywalker’s logic was sound. Ahsoka shot me a look across the table and I bit back a sigh, knowing had to reign back the worry to try and retain the illusion of simple friendship between us.

“You have a good point, Master,” and that was it.

The rest of the briefing went quickly, and I made for the lookout station without a word. If they were going inside, I wanted to make sure that the Geonosians were looking at us and not them.

“Kolta!”

I slowed my walk to let Ahsoka catch up.

“I...be careful.”

I looked at her incredulously.

“Me? _You’re_ _going inside to blow it up_ , Ahsoka. Force, I can’t believe you’re going in there al-no, not alone, but still…”

Ahsoka smiled ruefully, bumping my shoulder.

“Hey, next time we’ll fight together, alright? For now, though, I have to go get my pack of bombs. Don’t do anything reckless.”

“Me, reckless? I think you’ve forgotten who you’re talking to!” I yelled after her, crossing my arms in a huff.

“Dammit, Ahsoka…”

**

“Perhaps it is simply their time.”

“What are you talking about?” Master Skywalker said incredulously. “I understand letting go when they’re beyond saving, Master, but we can still do something right now, so I’m not going to be complacent.”

I fought the urge to run over and attack Master Luminara, instead doubling my efforts of clearing rubble.

“Look! The comms are flashing, they’re alive! I’m telling you, that’s _Ahsoka_.”

**

I was shaking from resisting the urge to reach out and hug her, to pull her close and just kiss her. There was also an unhealthy amount of anger in there, but I shoved it aside when I heard her coughing. I threw her arm around my shoulder and jumped out of the pit, setting her down gently.

“Focus on breathing, you’ve been deprived of oxygen for a while. Can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?”

Ahsoka chuckled, swiping at my hand.

“I’m just dazed, not dead. Don’t worry, just give me a moment.”

I sighed, feeling light-headed with relief.

“Kolta, you should take a breather as well. You really taxed yourself with displacing all that rubble.”

I dropped back onto my hands, taking a deep breath. Master Skywalker was right, I could feel my veins and head thrumming.

“Glad you made it, Snips.”

“Glad you didn’t get her killed while I was gone, Master.”

“Hey!”

**

“Just don’t make any dumb jokes, Ahsoka.”

“Hey, I can be sensitive! Barriss almost lost her master, I’m not an idiot. Was it creepy down there?”

I shuddered at the memory.

“Yes. Very. Now hurry and get off this planet before something else happens.”

“Oh come on. Now everything is my fault!”

“Yeah, well, there’s no need to try and win an argument in the middle of a firefight, is there?”

“He so deserved it. You know how annoying Master Skywalker can be!”

I relented, offering her a fist bump in lieu of a hug. A few clones were already glancing at us, and I couldn’t tell if it was because we were Padawans or because we were children.

Ahsoka returned my fist bump and turned to head up the ramp, waving at me over her shoulder.

“See you on Coruscant!”

**

“I should’ve gone with you. I mean I know I left before the ship, but I really should’ve...”

“Kolta, then-”

“I know, there just would’ve been a higher chance of failure, but... _ugh_ , the thought of brain worms is just…”

Ahsoka nodded as I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself. She pushed herself up to sitting position, and reach out to punch my shoulder.

“See? Fine now. And also, how’s your leg? And what did you think of your first-or second, technically-real mission?”

I chuckled, reaching down to rub my leg. It was wrapped in gauze, but I could remember where the scar line was.

“Despite crashing, almost getting shot a lot, panicking when I thought you were dead...it was pretty good.”

Ahsoka chuckled, settling back into the pillows.

“Oh, I meant to ask, how is Bariss? She okay after the whole...worm thing?”

“Yeah. we’ll both be fine. It was...actually a great bonding experience. But Force, I never want to go to another ice planet. I am so done with being cold.”

\--------------------------------

(During Greivous Intrigue(2-9))

I paced back and forth, sighing for the millionth time.

“Is this what I normally look like when Master Skywalker leaves me?”

“Oh shush.”

Ahsoka looked at me sympathetically, slowly rising from the floor.

“Kolta. Calm down. Master Kenobi is a brilliant Jedi. And even I could fend off Grievous for a little while, so there’s no way Master Kenobi could lose to him.”

I chuckled, leaning back against the wall.

“I just-I know why he didn’t take me, you know. It’s really, really dangerous. But, I just...other missions are dangerous too. This one just happens to involve a Sith.”

Ahsoka paused.

“It’s not because of the dark side, Kolta,” she said gently and I shuffled my feet.

“I know it’s probably not, but...I just kinda worry.”

Ahsoka sighed and opened her arms. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned into the hug, resting my head on top of Ahsoka’s.

“Damn it, you’re too tall for this to work the same way.”

I snorted, tugging at her arm and gesturing to the bed. She obliged and sat down, and I laid my head on her shoulder.

“I’ll be good soon. I know it’s kinda dumb.”

Ahsoka hummed in agreement and ran her fingers through my hair, careful to only touch the very top of my head.

\---------------------------------

(Lightsaber Lost(2-11))

“How was the temple? Still in one piece after you left, I hope.”

Ahsoka grinned, punching me in the shoulder.

“Very funny. I’ll have you know, not only did I go to the Archives for serious research reasons, I taught some younglings a lesson.”

She planted her hands on her hips and leaned forwards.

“In _patience_.”

I clasped a hand over my mouth, grinning.

“Really? That’s amazing, Ahsoka. I guess Master Sinube was exaggerating the details of your little stroll in the slums together, then.”

“What!” Ahsoka yelled, cowering when she was shot looks by our Masters.

“ _Master Sinube_ , that-that traitor! He said he wouldn’t tell!”

I snickered, watching Ahsoka’s cheeks go red.

“Not a _word_ to Master Skywalker.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

\---------------------------------

(The Mandalore Plot(2-12/14))

“They-what?”

“Well, that’s how Master Skywalker put it. Apparently Master Kenobi and the Duchess used to have a thing.”

I shrugged, leaning back against the wall. We were relaxing in the garden after being kicked out of the training room for a youngling class.

“It’s a bit weird to think of him as anything other than...well, a master.”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka mumbled, waving over at Barriss, who was walking across the other side of the garden.

“Has she been avoiding you too?”

“Um, I haven’t been paying much attention. It’s possible she’s still on edge after the whole brain worm thing.”

Ahsoka shrugged, stretching her legs out.

“Come on, I think the youngling class should be over by now.”

“Eager to get beaten?”

“In your dreams.”

\---------------------------------

(Bounty Hunters(2-17))

Ahsoka and I were rather good with boundaries. There were slips of course, but we both knew how it felt and were quick to apologize. We talked about a lot things before we did them, and even then, there were small signals we used to offer or reject certain things.

So when Ahsoka’s finger trailed up my spine, I froze in discomfort.

We were lounging on my bed after training, reading some new data about ray shields when it happened. The ship was only halfway through the hyperspace lane on the way to Felucia, so we decided to kill some time.I figured she had done it without noticing, and I was wearing clothing that covered my back, so when her hand moved away, I decided not to bring it up. But when it happened again, the edge of her nail feeling like stabs of ice, I couldn’t help but shudder.

“Ah _-Ahsoka_ ,” I whispered, dropping my reader with a clatter.

Her head shot up and her hand was immediately retracted.

“I-I’m so sorry! I was-there was a word I was trying to trace, and I’m half on top you, I guess I-I’m sorry.”

She ducked her head, flushing, and I swallowed.

“I-it’s f-fine,” I stammered, rolling my shoulders back and sitting up.

“I’m just going to, um, water.”

She nodded as I quickly exited the room and made my way to the bathroom, breathing deeply.

It wasn’t that it was Ahsoka, it was that it was my back. I knew that.

 _It was just so...raw and uncomfortable. She didn’t mean it to be, it was...it felt...invasive._ _You know Ahsoka doesn’t mean it._

I took another deep, shuddering breath, and rinsed my face off. As I made my way back to my room, I nodded absentmindedly to Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi as I passed.

“Um, Kolta? Hello?”

I snapped to attention, turning quickly.

“Yes! Um! Is there something you needed, my masters?”

Master Skywalker raised an eyebrow but Master Kenobi simply went with it, sparing my already-burning ears.

“We’re going to be coming out of hyperspace soon, so if you would get Ahsoka and come to the bridge, we’re going to contact the council again.”

I nodded quickly, bowed, and took off at a jog back to my room.

“Hey, we’re dropping out of hyperspace s-soon. Master Kenobi wants us at the bridge to contact the council again.”

Ahsoka nodded, stacking up the data chips.

“Right. Um, I...are you okay? I know that...that was…”

“I’ll be fine. Promise. Just...takes a little time, you know?”  
She nodded.

The first/only previous time this happened, I had to sit with the back of my neck against the wall for hours, trying to ignore the prickling sensation. With Ahsoka, it simply takes a change of touch, sensation in a different, more comfortable area to take away from the previous negative.

**

“Alright, dropping out of hyperspace.”

I shifted in my seat, scanning around Felucia for the medical base.

“I don’t see it, Master,” Ahsoka said, and I nodded in agreement.

“That’s not good. Perhaps we should-”

The ship lurched forwards as a pair of vulture droids screamed past us.

“Uh oh.”

**

I shook my head, blinking hard to clear the spots from my vision.

“Kolta! Master Skywalker!”

“Here!” I called, untangling myself from my seat and pulling my backpack on.

Ahsoka trotted over, dusting herself off.

“Well. That was unexpected.”

“Not really,” Ahsoka snorted. “I mean, Master Skywalker was flying.”

“Very funny, Snips.”

“If you three are done, we need to start finding a way off this planet.” Master Kenobi quipped, brushing himself off.

“Well, we should start by finding the ship. Might be able to repair it.”

“Repair it? With the way you crashed? We’ll just have to try and activate the homing beacon or see if the comms can be raised.”

Ahsoka nudged me and pointed off into the distance, and I nodded.

“Repair the comms? And flag down who, the vulture droids?”

“If you two are quite finished,” Ahsoka called, walking backwards towards the smoke column, “Kolta and I are going to find where that smoke is coming from, since it’s most likely some form of village. You know, where they might have a ship?”

I snickered as she spun back around, winking at me.

“They’d be so lost without me.”

**

“This is odd,” Master Kenobi murmured, and I nodded.

“The crops are almost ready for harvest…”

Ahsoka looked at me for a second before snapping her fingers.

“Right! So why would the farmers just leave?”

Master Skywalker took Ahsoka and headed to one of the houses while Master Kenobi and I searched the barn.

“That doesn’t look like a farming ship.”

I ducked down and scanned the bottom of the ship, finding no signs of a bomb or people.

Master Kenobi jumped up to the roof while I circled the barn once, finding nothing.

It was then I heard a familiar thrum and felt a prickle of fear. I turned and searched for Ahsoka, biting my lip when I saw a glow of blue and green.

“Master.”

He looked down and I pointed to the hut. Nodding, he gestured for me to stay by the barn, then jumped down and headed over to the hut.

I stood in place for a moment before dropping behind a crate and setting up my rifle. Training the scope to look through the window, I counted two or three of them.

Master Kenobi entered, speaking, and things tensed up.

I aimed at the one closest to the window, who was also the farthest from any of my friends.

“Freeze.”

To my credit, I didn’t jump. I was surprised, however. The presence I had sensed near me wasn't very strong, so I had assumed it was some of the little mice in the hay.

“Guess there were more of you guys than I thought,” I grumbled, slowly leaning back and removing my hand from the trigger of the rifle.

“Got that right,” the bounty hunter sneered, kicking my rifle over. “Get up.”

I stood, keeping my eyes fixed on the bounty hunter.

“Rumi. We’re not going to fight them.”

Another bounty hunter stepped out of the hut, one that had been facing Master Skywalker.

“The farmer wants us not to kill them. Thinks they could help.”

Rumi snorted but lowered her gun.

“This one isn’t going to be much help.”

**

“Pirates are taking the crops?”

“Uh huh,” Ahsoka sighed, kicking her feet. We were perched on the roof, standing lookout while our masters talked with the farmers and the bounty hunters.

“I mean, I do feel bad for them, but we really need to get off-world and report about the medical station. They have the bounty hunters to protect them.”

“Well...the county hunters will only stay for so long. And say they leave after this harvest season, will they return the next? Or will the farmers have to search for new protectors against the pirates?”

Ahsoka grumbled, lying back on the roof.

“Stop being all nice and right. I can barely ever win an argument.”

I laughed, stretching my arms up.

“I doubt that has much to do with me, you’re just bad at arguing.”

“How _dare_ you,” Ahsoka huffed, sitting up again. “As it happens, Master Skywalker has said that I am _great_ at arguing.”

I raised an eyebrow, nodding. “I stand corrected.”

“You bet you do. Now come on, it looks like they’re done with the meeting.”

“Great timing,” I said, pointing to the hill. Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she jumped down to the ground.

“We have some company!”

**

“Hondo?”

“Well! If it isn’t my old friends the Jedi!”

“You know him?” The farmer cried, shocked.

“Unfortunately,” Master Skywalker muttered, and I just had to glance at Ahsoka to tell she didn’t like him either.

“Regardless, it is good to see you, _Master_ Skywalker and _General_ Kenobi. Still taking care of this youngling, I see, and...look, you’ve taken another! Ah, you must’ve realized it was no use having only half of another Jedi, so you added another one!”

I bristled, keeping my arms crossed as he roared with laughter.

**

“I _will_ get my nysillin, Jedi. Shame it will have to be over your corpse.”

I ground my teeth, irritated with his arrogance and apparent indifference to violence.

Bargaining had been a long shot, and Master Kenobi obviously knew it, as he didn’t seem surprised when Hondo immediately shot down the idea.

_A fight it is, then._

**

We didn’t have long before the pirates would come for the crops, so I understood the farmers’ hesitance in learning to fight.

However, my masters also had a point in making sure that the farmers wouldn’t always need protection.

I spent most of my time storing the nysillin and helping to erect the wall. Teaching wasn’t really my strong suit, and even though I wished I was out gathering supplies with Ahsoka or hunting for scouts, I wasn’t going to question orders on my first mission.

“Kolta.”

I turned to find Ahsoka behind me, hand on her hips.

“Don’t do anything stupid. You’re still new at this.”

This was genuinely surprising.

“Ahsoka, I’m not going to be reckless. Master Kenobi will probably have me up on a roof with my rifle. And this is relatively small compared to Geonosis.”

She shrugged, looking around and failing to appear casual.

“Yeah, well, I just thought you should be reminded.”

I leaned back a bit, surprised at the bite in her words. “Ahsoka.”

“I just meant-don’t get hurt. Please?” Ahsoka pleaded, sighing.

“I’m just trying to-because now you’re here with me, and we’re going to be in a fight, and I’m just worried. I didn’t get time to worry before Geonosis, so...” she mumbled, ducking her head.

“Well, I worried about _you_ getting hurt on every single mission you did when I was stuck at the temple. I wouldn’t be there, I wouldn’t know, I wouldn’t be able to help. But now we’re _both_ here, Ahsoka. You just have to trust that I’ll be cautious, and...I’ve trained for this as well. I’m not exactly helpless.”

Ahsoka shook her head, crossing her arms. I glanced around and quickly pulled her into a hug.

“Yeah, well, I’m not used to being worried like this. Not since Christophsis.”

I nodded and stepped back, aware that our masters would be looking for us soon.

“Well, you have to get used to it. I did.”

Ahsoka grunted in acknowledgement, then reached out to grab my shirt. She flushed slightly and glanced around, pushing me further behind the stacks of nysillin as a farmer walked in with a bundle.

“I will eventually...just...”

Her expression softened and I could tell she was wanted to talk but was worried we would be discovered. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, turning and scurrying out of the barn.

**

I was right in my assessment of the battle- the pirates were not fully prepared for the gate and three Jedi, not to mention the bounty hunters. And me being the newbie, of course, I was stuck in the back. By back, I mean guarding the barn and nysillin from the inside, only able to watch through the crack between boards. I could tell the few hiding farmers were nervous, watching me run my hands over my gun anxiously. I was dying to use it, to show off my gun skills in an actual battle, but I couldn’t leave the barn.

“Y-you know, there is...by the roof, a window that-that looks towards the main gate,” one of the farmers said finally, and I blinked in surprise when I realized he was talking to me. I hadn’t talked to the farmers much, but it was understandable. We were fighters, and they were probably afraid of us.

“Thank you,” I whispered, slinging my rifle over my shoulder and jumping up to the loft.

I sifted the bales around until I found the window, barely large enough for me to stick my head out. I took a moment to observe the battle-Ahsoka, Embo, and Serapis were attacking speeders, Master Skywalker was heading towards a tank that was up on the cliff, and Master Kenobi was holding the gate. I decided to take out the speeders that were already in the village.

Only one or two were currently unengaged, and I struggled to get a lock on them as they sped around, shooting at villagers. I managed to hit the engine of one and send it spiraling, taking the other rider by surprised as he swerved into the side of a hut. Deciding to hold the self-congratulations until after the battle, I shifted my focus towards the gate, where a line of bikes lay wasted while the pirates fought the villagers and the other bounty hunter. A boom from my left distracted me, and I ducked reflexively as debris flew out from a shattered hut. It must’ve been the tank on the cliff, but I don’t know why they suddenly started targeting the huts instead of the gate.

_Why did they…_

I grit my teeth as one of the bounty hunters ran over to the wreckage, pulling out a broken form. It looked exactly like Rumi, and despite not having liked her much, I was still somewhat angered by her death.

“Kolta!”

I looked down to see Master Kenobi waving up at me.

“Up there! Help Anakin!”

Instead of the tank, Master Skywalker was now fighting Hondo, who I assumed was driving the tank up until now. They were fighting too close together for me to risk a shot at Hondo, but the tank…

I could hit the side and disrupt the power, but that might throw Master Skywalker off the cliff. The tank’s barrel suddenly began to rotate and I made a quick decision, loosing off three shots to the control hatch. Something screeched and the tank shuttered, steam billowing out of the exhaust. Distracted, the pirate fell from the tank and Master Skywalker quickly knocked him to the edge of the cliff.

“Good shot!” Ahsoka called, and I fiddled with the power setting before targeting the pirates’ bikes as they began to retreat.

**

“Well, that was eventful,” I huffed, grinning.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at me as she strapped in across from me.

“I mean...it was kinda fun, but not crazy,” she concurred, and I shrugged.

“Hey, to me, that was more fun than anything at the temple.”

“Even work at the Archives?”

I sighed _._

“Yes, Ahsoka, even work at the Archives.”

\---------------------------------

(Little date during The Zillo Beast Strikes Back(2-19))

“Why did they leave us here?” Ahsoka groaned, rolling over.

“Ahsoka, if I didn’t know the first ten times you asked, why do you think I would know now?”

Ahsoka muttered something under her breath, and I flicked her arm despite not quite hearing what she said.

“Nerd.”

I hummed in agreement, knowing better than to dispute fact.

“Hey. Do you want to...just go wander around the city?”

I raised an eyebrow, actually looking up from the holo-screen.

“Like...for what purpose?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “Just to...have fun, and…y’know, keep each other company.”

Her words slowly became mumbled as I drew my eyebrows together, confused.

“Wh…”

Realization hit me _very_ suddenly.

“Oh. Like-you want to go on a...a, um, date-like outing?”

Ahsoka snorted, crossing her arms behind her back.

“Well, that’s not what I was gonna call it, but yes. Very quick on the uptake, you are.”

I rolled my eyes, saving my work before quitting out of the program.

“Well look at that, a few seconds and I’m nearly regretting my decision.” I chuckled, standing.

“Oh, wait, that reminds me! Madame Jocasta said she had a surprise for me, I’d better go see her.”

“What? You keep in contact with the librarian?!”

I nodded quickly, smiling sheepishly.

“Five minutes, I promise.”

Ahsoka groaned, flopping back onto my bed.

I leaned over and raised my eyebrow, and she reluctantly gave me a kiss and pushed me towards the door, groaning.

**

“Alright, I’m back. You now have control over where we go, my lady.” I announced, mock bowing.

Ahsoka smiled, backing towards the door.

“Alright, I know what district what we should go to, but first, there’s something we have to go see.”

“What? Not one of the Masters’ sparring sessions, please, I’ve already seen that.”

Ahsoka shook her head, turning and jogging off.

“Come on!”

**

I inhaled deeply, squinting my eyes against the wind.

“And why are we on a roof?”

“See the ship? I may have found out that they’re transporting something huge here from another world to try and weaponize it.”

I raised an eyebrow, stretching my arms out.

“Well, hope it’s soon.”

“Wow, I’m the one who needs lessons in patience?”

I scoffed.

“One instance of me being impatient does not equal the dozens you have saved up.”

Ahsoka huffed, crossing her arms.

**

“Whoa.”

“Yeah. It’s... _massive_.”

I nodded, struck speechless by the beast.

“Do you think…” She hesitated. “Do you think they’re going to kill it?”

I didn’t have an answer at first.

“Would...would they have brought it all the way here just to kill it?”

She nodded, but I don’t think either of us were very sure of my answer.

**

We headed out soon after, donning our cloaks in a camera-less alley. Ahsoka pulled up her hood as we turned a corner, and I eyed the nearest camera cautiously. We weren't doing anything wrong, but we wouldn't really look inconspicuous if we were caught by anyone from the temple. We also didn't have a way to explain why we were wandering around the city alone instead of resting or training, and we couldn't exactly say we were on a date.

Getting caught would lead to extra chores at best, and expulsion from the Order at worst.

**

When we got to the lower levels, I tugged Ahsoka’s cloak, my senses tingling, and led her to a darkened section.

“Look at that place over there,” I whispered, and Ahsoka pointed to the roof. We sprung up there and she knelt by the edge, narrowing her eyes. There were a group of suspicious looking people huddling around some boxes in the corner.

“Smugglers,” she sneered, and I took her hand to pull her back.

“Let’s just report them. We do look a little suspicious ourselves right now.”

She nodded, pulling her cloak tighter. As we headed for the nearest hologram station to send in a tip, Ahsoka slipped her hand back into mine.

“There are only a few cameras in this sector, and our cloaks don't look like traditional Jedi ones.” She whispered as I stiffened instinctively. I relented and tangled my fingers with hers, my nerves thrumming as we strode past people who had no idea who we were, no idea how grand a gesture like this was.

**

After we tipped off the police, Ahsoka pulled me to a food stand that was staffed by droids and made me try a dubious looking drink. It wasn't that bad, and I sipped it contently as she got herself a skewer of vegetables I had never heard of.

“Mm, tastes like home,” she moaned, and I ran my thumb over her knuckles, knowing Ahsoka had bouts of homesickness now and then.

**

“Hey, mind if I pick the next place?”

“Sure. Just no more food, please,” she groaned, and I couldn’t resist squeezing her hand.

“Alright, this seems like a good spot.”

Ahsoka looked at me quizzically and I gestured up to the building in front of us.

“Abandoned, tall, and a great view. You up for a climbing race?”

She grinned.

**

“Victory! Yes, I knew I was faster!”

“You only won because you tried to push me off that ledge!” I laughed, punching her in the shoulder.

“You have to expect the unexpected, Kolta. Like this!” She yelled, jumping on me and sending us crashing down onto the roof.

Her hands cushioned my head from hitting the roof as she collapsed into laughter on top of me, the two of us smiling like idiots. I sat up as she calmed, keeping her steady with my arms around her waist.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your prize.”

Her eyes fluttered as she cupped my cheeks and gave me a kiss, still grinning.

“That was lovely, but not _quite_ what I meant,” I winked, pulling out something from behind my back.

“Surprise.”

“ _Whoa_ , how did you get these?” Ahsoka gasped, plucking one of the sticks from my hand.

“Sweet rations are almost never given out, I thought they were non-existent by now!”

“They’re just candy, Ahsoka. Actually, Madame _Jocasta_ got them for me as a thanks for working in the Archives so often.”

Ahsoka looked me over dubiously, then gently patted me on the head.

“Alright, I’m sorry I made fun of your bond with Madame Jocasta. Now let’s eat these!”

I laughed at her enthusiasm and bit into my own, leaning back on my elbows.

Ahsoka rolled off me and sat up, sighing at the taste.

“Force, I'm going to become addicted to this.”

**

“What was that?”

I looked up to Ahsoka perched on the edge of the roof, looking out to the south.

I heard it a second later- a loud crash and yells of fear.

She looked back at me, panicked, and I nodded.

“Let’s go.”

**

When we found the trail of destruction the beast had left behind, we instantly knew that there would be casualties. Many levels had been torn apart or broken, and the lower levels had taken a large beating.

It still didn't mean that seeing the broken bodies, the crying children, and the terrified injured was any easier.

We worked as a team, guiding people to safer places while jumping after or even Force-lifting a few who had fallen. I don’t know how many times I lifted someone up onto my shoulders and jumped up to another level, or cut through debris to pull someone out from a crumbling structure. At one point, I had to keep an entire _bridge_ from collapsing while Ahsoka pulled a Gungan citizen off of it, depositing him on a solid platform just as my knees gave out. Dozens more had to be moved, and we tried to get people to go up, to run into untouched structures. We had started too late for some people, and Ahsoka cursed when a section we had thought was stable suddenly gave out.

We managed to grab three people, but another, an older Twi’lek, hit the floor below and didn't move. The beast was still tearing through rails and support beams, its massive legs swiping people left and right. I felt a wave of anger at whoever had managed to let that thing loose, but an even bigger one when I thought of who had brought the beast here in the first place.

There were _so many_ screams and cries as people tumbled into the abyss. Too many.

**

The exact death toll was unknown, but according to Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker, we saved over a hundred and forty people by ourselves. They were rather impressed with us, but we were just saddened and frustrated that this had happened. The Chancellor had addressed the public and apologized profusely, and I felt guilty about the little twinge of anger I got whenever I looked at him. Ahsoka and I both had minor injuries, mostly scratches and pulled muscles. She had fallen asleep on the transport back to the temple, and I had flickered in and out while ultimately staying awake.

Ahsoka had been silent since the moment we made it back to temple, save for a few one-word answers, and I knew she was reflecting. After the debriefing, I altered our path to the garden. She sat down on her favorite rock without a word, and I decided to let her meditate on her own for a while.

I knew that she wouldn't want anyone accidentally picking up her thoughts or emotions during her session.

**

The door to my room opened without warning, and I jumped to grab my lightsaber.

“How many do you think it was? Seven hundred? Maybe more, considering how much debris fell on the lower levels.”

Ahsoka’s eyes were dull and her hands were shaking as she knelt by my bed. I slid to the floor next to her, cautious.

“Ahsoka. Have you cried yet?”

“I...I don't want to. I shouldn't,” she murmured, and I softened.

“You know you'll feel better.”

She nodded, her face screwing up.

“They’re dead, all those people, all because of some dumb beast.”

“I know.”

“And we saved some but we couldn't get all of them, even the ones we were around.”

She clasped a hand over her eyes, shuddering, and I waited.

“And I thought, why do we get to _choose_? Why do we _have_ to? And then I remembered the war and the Force, and then I remembered just how many citizens have died under Separatist rule and I got so _angry_ -”

Ahsoka collapsed into me, pulling my robe so tight it hurt, and I wrapped my arms around her.

“I know. It’s not fair. We did something good, but we couldn't do everything. Force, all I can think of is maybe if we had been faster or better or just _more._  But...we _helped,_  Ahsoka, we did. We saved people, we did our job. And we couldn't do it all, but that's why there are more than two of us, that’s why we aren’t Jedi Knights yet. And I know it sucks, but I'm glad we at least did _something_ , that we weren't back at the temple, rushing to try and stop the beast.”

Ahsoka nodded, sniffling.

“I'm n-not gonna keep crying, I promise. I just...I just got scared.”

I rubbed her head crests gently, lifting my elbow out of the way as she wrapped her arms around me.

“Sleep?”

“Yes, please.”

I stood, pulling Ahsoka with me. She curled into a ball and I hesitated before shifting over to her.

“Could...I mean, would you be comfortable if I were to, um, hug you?”

“...like, while we sleep?”

I nodded.

“Sure. I think I’d like that.”

I made sure my door was locked before I stretched out on my bed, draping an arm over Ahsoka’s stomach. The other went out above me a bit awkwardly, but as Ahsoka scooted back and rested her head on my upper arm, I moved it down so it was perpendicular to her.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

\---------------------------------

“Hey, I have a question.”

“Sure,” I replied, stretching my arms out across the bed.

“Would you, um...would it be okay if I called you a nickname?”

I frowned, a little confused.

“What’s wrong with my current name? It’s only two syllables, and rather short in spelling…”

“No, I mean, like a-like a pet name.”

I blinked, more confused.

“Um…”

“You know, like...Kol or baby or something. Forget it, it’s just...just a dumb relationship thing.”

“Ohhh...those kinds of names…” I hummed in consideration for a moment, then shrugged.

“If you want to, that’s fine with me. No mushy ones outside of complete privacy, for obvious reasons, but...I don’t think I would mind. And you’ve called me Kol before, so that wouldn’t look very suspicious.”

Ahsoka looked at me for a moment, fidgeting with her lightsaber clasp.

“I...are you sure? I know it’s a bit random, and you shouldn’t say yes if you do mind, really.”

“Ahsoka, trust me,” I implored, sitting up and managing to catch her gaze. “I really don’t mind. It would be...a bit more...well, close to _intimate_ , I guess.”

She smiled, nudging my arm out of my lap and clambering onto my legs when I okay-ed her.

“Do you want one?” I asked, shifting back on the headboard.

“If you come up with a good one, sure.”

“Umm...how about...just Soka? It’s not must shorter, but it’s...I dunno.”

“More intimate,” Ahsoka stated, and I smiled softly.

“Yeah.”

“I like it.”

\---------------------------------

(Lethal trackdown(2-22)

“Florrum? I’ve heard of it.”

“Yeah. Master Plo said it’s a pirate den, hence the need for backup. And since everyone is injured or away…”

I raised an eyebrow.

“I’m the last possible choice? Gee, thanks.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“That’s not it! You wanted a chance to relax is all. I don’t want to tear you away for some B-class mission.”

“Ahsoka. You need backup, and I can spend some time with you and Master Plo. What’s the downside?”

She grinned a bit, bumping my shoulder.

“You have to fly.”

“Again. Downside?”

**

“Stay with the ship, Kolta. Be on guard.”

I protested but Master Plo simply shook his head and turned, leaving me to flail at Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka, don’t-”

“Be right back!”

I cursed as she took off after Master Plo, who was already talking to Hondo.

**

I was pacing back and forth on top of the ship when the first of the pirates moved. They had been sitting on the ground in groups, talking and fighting when suddenly someone was thrown and a speeder took off. I realized it was Aurra Sing just as Ahsoka ran out of the bar, so I scrambled off the ship and dropped down next to Hondo.

Ahsoka took off in pursuit and he looked at me expectantly.

“Please.”

The pirates surrounding us looked on as Hondo rubbed his chin, looking me over. He finally gestured to another bike off to the side and I rushed to it.

“You owe me, youngling!”

I ground my teeth as the bike roared to life and took off, narrowly missing the side strut of the ship.

**

I caught up with them just as Ahsoka split off, and cursed as I realized I wasn’t patched into the right comm channel. Aurra made a turn and I strained to follow, nicking the edge of the seat on a rock. She turned to look at me, seemingly surprised that there was a second Jedi following her.

“Arrua Sing! Surrender to the Republic!”

I really, really hated saying that. It was close to instinct, now, but it never had any effect on people we chased.

“Oh please! The Republic doesn’t care, they Order only answers to the Senate and they’re too corrupt to save anyone!”

“Shut up! Come quietly and you will not be harmed!”

Okay, they were very boring lines but apparently necessary. Aurra laughed, revving her engine.

“You and your pal aren’t the only ones who’ve trained to be Jedi. The only difference is that I wised up and got out!”

I growled, charging at her again as she took off. My speeder was screaming as I started gaining, but I knew I couldn’t close the gap before we reached the clearing. I reached out with the force, searching for something to throw at her and finding nothing. I latched onto the speeder, but only managed to disorient her, not make her crash. She jumped into the clearing, and I swerved to avoid the explosion as her bike ran into Ahsoka’s. Ahsoka and the clones were unharmed as I ran over, but Aurra had made it to the ship.

“We have to-”

“She is _not_ getting away!”

Ahsoka charged and I threw my hands up in exasperation, catching sight of the Trandoshan bounty hunter trying to slink away through the smoke. I ran after him, ducking his loose swing and planting my foot in his chest. He went down, rolled, and took an elbow to the head before finally surrendering.

I heard Ahsoka’s lightsaber and looked up to see her cutting through one of the wing supports. The ship lurched to the side and Ahsoka clambered up to the window. She stabbed down, but stood back up as she deflected a volley of shots. The window suddenly shattered and the shard blew outwards as Ahsoka flipped back into the air, calmly slowing her descent to the ground. We could hear the bounty hunter yelling at the controls as the ship smoked and sparked. The ship began to spiral off into the distance, and Ahsoka flinched as the explosion shook the ground.

She closed her eyes in regret as I reached out to hug her then paused. Instead I settled for patting her shoulder and turning to the clones.

“Let’s get back. We need to report the death of the bounty hunter.”

**

When we got back to the temple and Master Plo dismissed us, Ahsoka made for the tallest tower in the temple. She liked to go up there and think. I refrained from following her, knowing I might give in to the temptation to hug her but also knowing that the roof was covered with cameras. She came to my room later, when night had fallen. She sniffled and kicked my bed, and I pulled the covers back.

Ahsoka scooted close to me, crossing her arms over her chest and placing her head on my collarbone. I bit my lip as her cold skin came into contact with mine, but just pulled the covers tighter and let my arm rest over her side. She mumbled into my neck, drifting off.

“Goodnight, Soka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, congrats for getting to the end. Please, please leave comments. Questions, criticism, random things. It means a lot.


	3. Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> Clocking in at 15,670 words, this is the longest chapter so far, probably going to be the longest period. This one was hard, really. They grow a lot in this season, and Ahsoka has the whole costume change(really a fan of that) and new lightsaber. Honestly, I didn't think I'd finish this. But now I have and I'm STOKED.  
> Anyways, I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine, I know I got me and my mixed up a few times but I'm one person, please no flames. I got HW to do, people.  
> Warning-Minor violence, torture, blood, and such. Also spoilers, cause...these are mostly episode plotlines. Like, if you haven't figured that out by now...wow.

(During Supply Lines (3-3))

Ahsoka sighed, tossing her reader to the end of the bed. Well, my bed. It was kind of our place to hang out now. It had a great view of my window, though, and sometimes looking out at the planets was just fascinating. 

“What’s up?”

“Ryloth. It’s in trouble _again_.” Ahsoka whined, and I grinned.

“At least you don't have to go. Instead you're stuck here with me,” I poked, rolling onto my back. She hummed and quickly kissed my cheek, turning to look for her reader. I wasn't sure why we hadn't gone on the mission, but I wasn't complaining. I knew Ahsoka didn't mind either. Ryloth didn't hold the best of memories for her.

“Don't make me regret it.”

\---------------------------------

(After Sphere of Influence(3-4))

“Easy, Kolta. Remember to breathe slowly.”

I nodded, taking a deep breath as I carefully lifted the crate over the second ship.

I felt Master Kenobi’s gaze on me as I sidestepped, straining a little as the crate wobbled under the next ship. By the time I made it under the sixth ship, my hand was shaking.

“You got it, kid,” Rex said, urging me on.

I had to grip my arm with my other hand to keep it stable while I lifted the crate up and gently dropped it on Master Kenobi’s ship. As soon as I let go, I slumped, taking a step or two back.

“Nice job!” Rex cheered, bumping my shoulder.

“Thanks,” I replied, placing my hands on my knees.

“Not fair,” Ahsoka groaned, rising from her chair.

“Now Master Skywalker is going to think that's the normal level for a Padawan!”

“Well, you and Kolta are roughly the same level, aren't you?” Master Kenobi inquired.

“Yes, but I believe Ahsoka is worried because she lacks the long-term concentration for more than 4 ships.”

“Oh shut up. I’ve lifted entire people and held them up just _fine_.” Ahsoka muttered, pushing me out of the way and stretching her arms. “I bet you I can get it back to the starting point just fine.”

“Going in a straight line or doing the actual exercise?”

Ahsoka swatted me again and I laughed, taking her seat on the barrel to watch.

“As much as I do want to observe this, I believe you and I had a meditation session planned?”

I nodded, rising to me feet.

“Could we just watch the first ship or so?”

Master Kenobi nodded and I grinned, sure Ahsoka heard us.

“Prepare to be amazed!”

**

“You need to relax for the memories to return, Kolta.”

I sighed, opening my eyes.

“I know, Master. I just...couldn’t we do something else? Something more...productive?”

“You don’t think accessing your repressed memories would be helpful?”

I hesitated. “I mean...I do want to remember a few details, but...there isn’t much that I’m missing. And I...really don’t want to feel it all again.”

Master Kenobi was silent, rubbing his chin.

“Besides your time on Christophsis, are there any other memories missing?”

“No, Master. I don’t believe so.”

He hummed in thought, closing his eyes for a moment before sighing.

“Very well. In the long run, those memories most likely hold no vital importance. In addition, if all they do hold are things that would return you to your early state of conflict, then...I suppose they aren’t worth it. Let’s adjourn for now, and meet again tomorrow. Instead, however, let’s finish up that tactical theory test.”

I stood, practically shaking with relief. If my master noticed, he was kind enough not to say anything.

“The one about troop movements or the one about commandeering droid tankers?”

“Both.”

I swallowed a groan. One I could handle, two would just be a headache.

“Problem, my Padawan?”

“No, Master. Of course not.”

I bowed and exited, shoulders slumping as soon as the door shut behind me.

“I am really starting to hate Christophsis,” I mumbled under my breath.

\---------------------------------

(Corruption through The Academy(3-5/6))

“But why does Kol get to keep her blaster?”

“Kol will be working with the local law enforcement. Part of this may require a weapon or even instructing others in using one. Hence, her blaster, as lightsabers are prohibited.”

Ahsoka sighed and crossed her arms, and I smiled placatingly.

“Look on the bright side. You shouldn't need it for the mission.”

“Yeah, well, being prepared is always good.”

“True, but it's not worth starting an interplanetary issue over it.”

“Agree to disagree.”

I nodded.

**

I raised my head as the captain looked me over, unimpressed.

“They sent a child?”

“They sent a Jedi-in-training, sir.”

He scoffed, pointing to the far wall.

“Those are the regulations for our fair city, and underneath are booklets on smuggling, trade laws, and procedure for dealing with such. Any other crimes should have obvious methods of solving, so do try not to overcomplicate anything.”

I bowed, turning on my heel, taking a fistful of paper, and marching right out of the room

_Forget him, I can do this on my own,_ I thought, attaching my security pass to my wrist.

**

Mandalore was indeed a great place, but there was still crime. In one day I stopped a robbery, three exchanges of contraband, and a fight. The captain was annoyed with me, even though I followed Mandalorian procedure, but the other officers were impressed. I had stopped as much crime in one day as eight officers put together, and all in seven hours.

It did feel nice to have them all congratulating me and asking for tips. With the Order, there's always more to do and someone better to learn from. I never really get to be one of the teachers, one of the stronger contenders. It's always orders and missions and practice and restrictions.

**

Ahsoka hadn’t called in since the day before, but I thought nothing of it. She was very capable, and the academy she taught at was well-guarded. She was probably still upset that I got an assignment with action while she had to teach.

It was only when my emergency comm beeped that I actually began to panic.

“Ahsoka? What’s wrong?”

“They...kids and...I don’t know where...still think...officers...gonna find her.” The static was terrible and I could barely decipher any of Ahsoka’s words.

“Ahsoka, please, slow down. I can barely hear you, what’s happening? I’m heading to the academy, are you there?”

No response, just static.

“Ahsoka?”

**

When Ahsoka finally contacted me again, I was wrapping up a fight.

As soon as her had transmission cut out, I marched back to the police station and began pouring over personnel files. I did it out in the open and kept track of the reactions, and sure enough, one recruit tried to subtly make for the door. It only took me a moment to catch up, but he was already breaking his comm in half. Luckily, he had called out to a friend once my blaster was pressed against his side. Unfortunately, his friend opened fire and killed him in the process. Two more shooters joined in and I called for backup, trying to clear people off the streets. A group of officers rounded the corner and immediately dove behind cover. I yelled at the insurgents to give up, but they simply opened fire again.

I knew I had to do something, so I made my way back behind a building. I scaled it as quickly as I could, and ran along the sides that were jutting out. One of the gunmen was fleeing, so I aimed for him first. A clean shot through the leg. I simpered for a moment before ducking down, a shot from the second gunman shattering a window above me. The people in the building screamed and I apologized quickly, cursing to myself. If this fight kept going, there would be civilian casualties. I crawled back to the edge of the roof, preparing myself to look over the rim. The officers were shouting and I saw one of them had tackled the injured one while the other threw his gun and ran. He made it to a bridge and climbed the rail, and I felt my stomach drop.

I reached out but it was too far, and he jumped. There was a collective gasp and some screams. People didn't do that often on Mandalore. I climbed down from the roof and noticed my comm was blinking.

“Ahsoka? Are you there?”

“Hey, Kolta.”

I sighed in relief.

“You had me worried.”

“Of course I did. Some stuff happened but I'm okay now. It turned out the Governor is _not_ who he seemed to be. He tried to make the Duchess resign and take her power. We may need a little help on cleanup over here.”

“Got it. I've got a few officer friends now. I'll head over with them.”

“See you then.”

A beat, and then-

“Glad you're okay.”

“You too.”

Pause again.

“See you soon?”

“Yes.”

\---------------------------------

(Assassin(3-7))

“Senator Amidala!”

I followed Ahsoka down to the platform, albeit slower.

“Please, senator, I _know_ you’re in danger. And I know I can’t stop you from going to this conference, but please-allow me and my friend to accompany you. For security.”

Ahsoka bowed as I caught up, and I ducked my head down under my cloak. Senator Amidala and I hadn’t officially met before, so I wasn’t sure how to address her.

“Ahsoka, you’re more than welcome to come if you feel like the threat is grave. However, I am not acquainted with your friend here.”

Ahsoka stood quickly, placing her hand on my shoulder and nudging me as a signal.

“Of course. Senator Amidala, I’d like you to meet Kolta Jemakur, Master Obi-Wan’s Padawan and one of my best friends. I can’t believe you two have never met.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Senator.” I pulled off my hood, bowed again, and held her gaze for a moment before looking over the rest of her guard detail. The senator looked me over, then looked at Ahsoka, and finally to her advisor.

“Having two Jedi would be more effective than just one. That way, at least one could be with you at all times.”

The senator sighed, nodding.

“Alright. But, I must warn you, I don’t plan on backing down if it gets dangerous, Ahsoka. As a friend of the Jedi and your Master particularly, I am no stranger to it.”

Ahsoka chuckled, relief sparking in her eyes.

“Yes, I remember.”

I resisted the urge to grin as Ahsoka turned to me and winked, falling in beside the senator. This was going to be a fun trip.

**

I stretched, dropping my pack on the bed. Senator Amidala’s ship was much larger than I had originally thought.

Not only were Ahsoka and I in separate rooms, but there were two more spare rooms in between us as well. No way she would be able to sneak into my room without looking suspicious. Regardless of this, Ahsoka still came to visit me before she went to sleep

“Well, let’s hope your visions weren’t literal, or else that means Aurra Sing is still alive.”

Ahsoka nodded, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Before we left, we had agreed not to do anything that would make us look too comfortable with each other for the entire trip. Which, of course, led to a brief makeout session before Ahsoka’s comm beeped at her.

“I can’t believe you got us roped into another mission right after our last one.”

“Hey, you love traveling! Besides, Mandalore wasn’t bad for you, you barely got attacked.”

“Fair. And hopefully neither of us will have to fight this time either.”

Ahsoka nodded, but I could sense that her vision was bothering her.

“Since you dragged me into this, by the way, you're on point.”

She snorted, fixing me with an amused look.

“That's a bad thing?”

“Of course.”

“Go to sleep, Kolta.”

I gave her a firm mock salute, followed by a bow.

“As you wish, Commander Tano.”

“Jerk.”

“Sleep well.”

“You too.”

**

After Ahsoka’s night terror and false alarm, she decided to mope in the ship’s mid room for a while. I joined her, silently, and we sat there for a while.

“I cannot believe I just did that,” Ahsoka groaned finally, dropping her head into her hands, and I chuckled, slapping a hand over my mouth.

“Well, you didn’t actually hurt her, so...could’ve been worse.”

I couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up as Ahsoka deadpanned and glared at me. She shoved me and I fell back onto my elbow, accidentally smacking my arm against the table.

“Oh shoot, I’m sorry.” I sat up and wiped at my eyes, waving off her concern.

“It’s fine. I’m good, I promise. Hey, you want to play a game?”

Ahsoka smiled and turned the table on, opening up a new game.

“I nearly beat Senator Amidala earlier, no way I’m losing to you.”

A chuckle came from the doorway and I froze, watching Ahsoka’s eyes widen just by a fraction.

“Good to know that there’s someone who can get you riled up when you’re down, Ahsoka.”

I turned to see Senator Amidala leaning against the doorframe, smiling gently at us.

“Senator, I’m so sorry about earlier. I was just having another vision and…”

Ahsoka sighed, and I caught myself about to reach out and hug her. I settled for patting her shoulder, watching the senator shift from the corner of my eye.

“I already told you it’s fine, Ahsoka. You were concerned for my safety. You should get some rest for the arrival, however. Perhaps only play one or two games, alright?”

I nodded for the both of us and the senator departed, waving. Ahsoka toyed with her fingers before activating the table again.

“One match?”

“One match. That means that it’s winner take all, though.”

She smirked and cracked her knuckles, leaning over the board.

“Bring it.”

**

When we approached the landing zone, I hid my lightsaber under the first fold of my robes and pulled a servant’s cloak over my head. Despite Senator Amidala’s initial disbelief of a serious threat, Ahsoka and I had decided to make it seem like only one Padawan was protecting her. Better to just grit my teeth and suffer through pompous dignitaries than to alert the assassin to a heavier guard detail.

I shadowed the Senator silently, keeping a respectful distance when she engaged with other diplomats. Ahsoka was getting a feel for the area while trying to channel her visions.

“And you are?”

I looked up to see a rather portly Twi’lek looming over me and looking me up and down.

“Servant to Senator Amidala, sir. Extra security.”

He sniffed and turned, disinterested. I was tempted to leave or cause a fuss, if only to have something to do. Ahsoka saved me from my boredom when she strode in, pulling the senator aside.

“My visions are getting clearer. The assassination attempt will be made here, during a speech. Senator Amidala, you shouldn't go through with this!”

“I must, Ahsoka. Even if I'm being threatened, this issue will be dealt with.”

Ahsoka groaned and turned to the head of security, asking permission to look around. He nodded and I tilted my head at her, silently asking. She shook her head and I stepped back, leaning against the wall.

_This is going to be a long one_ , I thought, keeping the senator in my peripheral.

**

I heard the shot before I saw it. The senator tumbled back and I instantly looked up, drawing my lightsaber. I could see flashes of green and red in the vents.

Ahsoka.

I ushered the guards to help the people out of the room and rushed over to the senator, keeping an eye on the vents. The lights disappeared but I waited a moment to make sure she was gone before clipping my lightsaber back to my belt.

“It appears it missed anything vital, but we still need to get her to the medic. She’s out cold,” the droid declared, and instantly the men began to lift her.

“Ahsoka, do you read me? The senator was hit, but she doesn't appear to be in mortal danger. Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.”

She sighed.

“The assassin was Aurra Sing, just like my visions predicted. She’ll be back, Kolta.”

“Well, we’ll be here to deal with her.”

“I hope we can.”

**

Ahsoka paced back and forth in front of the senator’s room, arms crossed anxiously.

“Ahso-”

“How are you calm?! She might not be okay in there! And it was my responsibility, I-”

“Ahsoka. Ahsoka, _listen_. We aren’t medics or magical healers. You stopped Aurra from making a definite kill and gave the Senator a chance. We can’t do anything but wait right now. There’s no point in freaking out.”

Ahsoka groaned and spun in a circle, teeming with energy and anger.

“Stop being so rational, it makes too much _sense_. Just let me worry for once, okay?”

I opened my mouth to reply as the door hissed open. Ahsoka was up to the door in a second, questioning the medical droid, and I followed her into the room.

“Senator!”

“Hey, Ahsoka. I’m fine, I promise. It’s just a flesh wound.”

“Good,” I rumbled, and she turned to acknowledge me.

“As happy I am that the assassin failed, I’m not sure what to do now. Is it safe to proceed with the meeting today if she assumes I am dead?”

Ahsoka and I shook our heads, glancing at each other.

“There is another way,” I interrupted. I shifted my eyes away as they both turned to me.

“The...the main point is being able to _speak_ to the people, right? Well, we can find a way to do that without placing your physical body at risk. We could also try to fool Aurra into thinking that it _is_ you speaking, hence turning her attention to the wrong target.”

Ahsoka furrowed her brows and the security chief leaned over the table, intrigued.

“Continue.”

**

“I don’t know how long this doll plan will fool her...ugh, I really want to stay with Senator Amidala…”

“Hey, I got it Ahsoka. She shouldn’t know that there are two of us, so I’ll make sure the senator is safe while you cover the speech.”

Ahsoka nodded, biting her lip.

“Be careful?”

“You too.”

**

“Kolta! She’s not here, she knows something is wrong!”

“Okay, okay, calm down. Has she been spotted?”

“No, but I don’t sense her here. I don’t know if she’s headed to the room, but you need to be on alert, okay? I’ll come over there and-”

“No, Ahsoka,” I said quickly, cutting her off as I glanced towards the senator. “If she knows the senator isn’t in the conference room, then she doesn’t quite know where she is yet. If you run straight for the senator’s room, she’ll know.”

I heard Ahsoka growl from the other end, and sighed to myself.

“Look, I know you hate this, but you have to act calm, or at least run somewhere else. Don’t leave the building, obviously, but stay away from this room, okay? I’ll call if something happens, or signal you if she appears.”

“Fine. Just-be careful. And keep Senator Amidala safe.”

“You know I will.”

Ahsoka signed off and I took a deep breath, pushing off from the wall. I strode around the bed, watching the senator from the corner of my eye as I scanned the above vents and then the window. Senator Amidala smiled gently at me, continuing her speech like nothing was happening. I flattened myself against the door, convinced that she wouldn’t try and get in that way. The vents were her go-to last time, so hopefully she would use those.

Well, if she did try the door, at least I would most likely hear her first.

_I hope._

**

The assassin crashed in through the vents, startling me and the senator. I jumped in front of her, raising my lightsaber to block her pistols. I switching my comm on, muting it quickly and hoping the hum of an activated lightsaber was enough to get Ahsoka’s attention.

“Oh, you have the other pet Jedi too?”

“Give up, Aurra Sing. You can’t get out of this.”

She let off a round of shots that I hurried to block, wincing as one nicked through my ear. The window behind me cracked and the senator gasped as cold air flooded the room. I managed to deflect one into her left hand, leaving her with only one pistol left. The door opened again and Ahsoka swung in, missing Aurra by a hair with her jump kick.

“Well well. Two little younglings protecting one measly senator?”

Ahsoka advanced towards her slowly, brandishing her lightsaber as I backed away, one arm outstretched to keep the senator behind me.

“So nice to see you again, Aurra.”

“Indeed. This should be _fun_.”

**

“Well, that wasn’t too bad.”

“You got shot. Again.”

“It’s a flesh wound! You got shot too, so…”

I rolled my eyes as Ahsoka made a big show of checking we were alone before rising up on her tiptoes and kissing me chastely.

“How is your arm? Are you sure you don’t want a sling?”

“Let’s just get back to the temple. And you’re getting your ear checked out too.”

**

“Hondo?” The hologram turned, blurry from all the safety scramblers.

“Ah, youngling. What is it?”

“I’m repaying my debt. That is, if you want to know what just happened to Aurra Sing.”

“...speak.”

I grinned.

\---------------------------------

(The Hunt for Ziro(3-9))

“Kolta...you know you have to go.”

“Noooo,” I murmured, hanging onto her waist and preventing her from standing up. Ahsoka chuckled, obliging me and leaning back into the bed. She kissed me on the cheek and I grinned, still refusing to open my eyes.

“If you lay back down, I promise that the ship will have mechanical problems and my departure will be delayed.”

“Kolta...uh, hands…” I immediately let go, propping myself up on my elbows and watching Ahsoka run her hands over her sides.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t-”

“I know,” Ahsoka said simply, offering me a hand. I took it with both of mine and held her gaze as I pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“I really do want to stay here and hug you till you leave, but if you aren’t at the platform, our masters will come looking for you.”

I sighed heavily, rubbing my bleary eyes while I sat up properly. Ahsoka rubbed my hair, fixing my likely rumpled bedhead.

“Alright, I get it. But I want a proper kiss before I leave.”

Ahsoka smirked and leaned forwards, and I let my eyes shut.

“Go change and then maybe you’ll get one.”

I sighed dramatically as she slid out of my grip, stretching out on the bed.

“You’re so _cruel_ , Ahsoka.”

“Hey! I didn’t say no, now hurry up and change into your mission clothes before I decide to go to my training a little early!”

**

“I’ve never met Master Vos before.”  
My master snorted, crossing his arms.

“Consider yourself lucky, my Padawan. His tactics are very...well, strange. He’s more of handful than Anakin.” I raised my eyebrow, letting out a sigh.

“That’s...impressive.”

**

I could practically _feel_ the eye roll my master held back as Master Vos landed in front of us, the clone trooper that remained in the ship visibly shocked.

“Master Kenobi! Haven’t seen you in forever!”

My master nodded, forcing a smile.

“Indeed. I don’t suppose, you’ve met my Padawan, Kolta. Kolta, this is Master Quinlan Vos. He-”

“Hello there, young one! Man, how long have you been Kenobi’s Padawan? Last I heard only Skywalker had one.”

“Uhh...about a year, Master,” I mumbled, glancing between Master Vos’s eager expression and Master Kenobi’s barely veiled disdain.

“Let’s get going, shall we? It’s a long ride.”

“I’m flying!” He called, and my master just placed his face into his hands.

“You may have to keep me from cutting his head off, Kolta.”

I hesitantly patted his shoulder, glancing at Master Vos’s retreating form.

“I’ll try, Master.”

**

When we reached the Hutt homeworld, Master Kenobi ordered me to remain on the ship.

“But Master, how will I learn if I don't observe?”

“Kolta, right now we simply need information. It won't be a long process, hopefully, and I must admit that...bringing someone young into _that_ environment is not...healthy.”

“He doesn't want the Hutt boys drooling over you while he tries to pry Ziro’s location from them.” Master Vos said, and I knew my ears were bright red.

“...that's one way to put it, yes.”

“Got it, Master. Should I keep the engine warm?”

“No, I don't think that’ll be necessary. Just stay on the lookout.”

**

I rolled my eyes, landing softly as Master Kenobi and Master Vos bickered with one another.

“And I’m saying it makes no sense that he would still be on the planet!”

“Sorry, but I’m the one who know this planet and what’s on it, so I’m telling you, he’s still here!”

The hairs on the back of neck rose as something behind Master Kenobi lurched and I was sprinting forwards before I fully registered it.

“Master!”

He spun and leaped back as a tentacle crashed into the stone he had been standing on. I was already in the air, so I swung with my fall and chopped a section of the creature clean off. It hissed and squealed, writhing as it quickly slunk away.

“You done fooling around?”

I had never seen my master so annoyed.

“Pure _insolence_ , that’s what they sent me.”

Clipping my saber back to my belt, I let out a sigh as they continued to jab at each other.

This was going to be a long trip.

**

“Seems like someone has beaten us to him,” my master remarked. I crouched down, examining the wounds.

“Who do you think did this?”

My senses twinged and the three of us turned to see Cad Bane strolling out of the shadows.

“Your handiwork?”

“No. I would never make such a sloppy kill.”

**

I was wary of Bane, having heard of his many fights with my masters. My master had told me to keep my distance, which I was more than happy to do. He was an impressive fighter for bounty hunter scum, I’ll say that. He was splitting Master Vos and my master up, as there was no way he could take both at once. I was slowly circling around, lightsaber off and footsteps silent. His focus wasn't on me, so I inched closer while he was distracted.

“Behind you!”

I spun to see Bane’s service droid flying at me. I ducked and he spiraled, narrowly avoiding his master.

“Todo!”

“Sorry master!”

That distracted allowed Master Vos to tackle the bounty hunter out of the air, sending them both crashing onto a pillar. Master Vos leapt back up while Bane rolled, and I reached out to yank the service droid to the side. It spun into the void as Master Kenobi ran up behind me. Master Vos seemed to have Bane cornered, but those dang rocket boots won out again. Despite one being damaged, he managed to drift out of range and grab onto another column of rock.

Master Kenobi and I began to jump over to him, but the hum of an engine made us pause. We saw the dual lights of thrusters glow and flattened ourselves on the ground. Master Vos yelled something out behind us, but it was lost in the rumbling wind. When the dust cleared, we slowly stood. I turned and reached to grab my master’s lightsaber, presenting it to him. Master Kenobi sighed and took it, brushing himself off.

“Well, that could’ve gone worse, I suppose.”

“Could’ve gone better,” Master Vos grumbled, and my master bristled.

“I _really_ don’t enjoy these times with you, Vos.”

“Alright, let’s-let’s just get back, Master.”

**

“Well. You get up to the most interesting things while I’m gone.” I chuckled, bumping shoulders with Ahsoka in lieu of greeting and looking over her new outfit.  
Ahsoka grinned, exuding smugness as she displayed her new lightsaber.

“Well, you know, Master Yoda decided I was worthy enough to try and get another Kyber crystal, so...yup.”

Ahsoka was preening, making a big show of carefully attaching her new saber back to her belt.

“Just don’t lose it, Snips,” Master Skywalker said, smirking.

“Indeed. And just because you have two now, doesn’t mean you’re done learning.”

I covered my mouth with a hand to try and muffle my chuckle.

“You either, Kolta.”

**

“So? How do you like it?” Ahsoka asked, twirling around in front of my bed. I rubbed my chin, trying to picture Ahsoka’s old outfit.

“Well, it’s not bright like those leggings you had before. That’s good, you can be stealthier. You’ve got proper gloves now, thank Force. And it covers more skin-you won’t get as cold, people won’t stare...it looks nice, really.” I finished, watching Ahsoka stretch and flex her hands.

“Yeah, the bracers are much better now that I have full gloves. Also, this diamond pattern? Great, right?”

\---------------------------------

“What is it?”

“A Force puzzle box,” Master Kenobi replied, handing it to me.

“It’s inner working are impossible to see or reach from the outside, so one must use the Force to open it from the outside. It’s a rather extensive one, so don’t expect to solve it in just a few minutes.”

I shook it gently and heard a few loose clangs.

“Is this a test?”

“If you think of everything as a test, you’ll never enjoy it. Think of it more like...a challenge.”

“To what purpose?”

“Must everything have a purpose?” Master Kenobi said, seemingly exasperated.

“I suppose not.” I said meekly, sitting down with the box.

“What exactly must one do to get it open? Is there a piece to move or lock to pick?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

**

I tried my hand at the box for an hour before taking a break, grabbing some food and bringing it back to my room. My room on the ship was very close in look to my temple room, just with a shorter bed and super-reinforced window. Ahsoka was already taking a nap on my bed, so I sat on my meditation cushion to give the box another try. I could tell that there was progress being made, as I had figured out the locking mechanism.

There were 4 surprisingly small puzzles that made up the box, all of them pyramid shaped. Solving all of them would disconnect the triangle tips at the center and cause the box to fall apart. I had gotten two done and was taking a break from the third when Ahsoka awoke, sitting up slowly.

“Mmmm...when did you get back?”

“Not that long ago. Maybe an hour?”

She nodded sleepily and fell back, groaning as I laughed.

“I have this headache that won’t stop and I just want to sleep.”

I stood up and stretched, leaning over Ahsoka. She didn’t seem feverish, her skin was a normal color, and she wasn’t sweating.

“Well, did you check for a concussion? Cause if you have one, you might want to go to the medical wing.”

Ahsoka mumbled something and turned over, and I placed my hands on my hips.

“You’re going to the medical bay.”

“No. You can’t make me, you’re not my master.”

“Yeah, well, as your _girlfriend_ , you are going to the medical bay if I have to carry you.”

Ahsoka raised her arms up, cracking one eye open.

“Promise?”

I groaned, whacking her arms away.

“Get up. Gosh, for such a badass, you turn into a surly kitten when you're sick.”

She whined again and I let out a huff, leaning down. I slid my arms under her knees and shoulders, careful not to touch skin, and lifted Ahsoka off the bed. She squealed and grabbed my arms, eyes snapping open.

“K-Kolta! Put me down right now!”

I chuckled as she turned red and sluggishly tried to pull herself up.

“If you promise to go to the medical wing, I will set you down and we can walk there. If not, well, I’ll make sure to carry you right past Rex and the squad.”

She glared at me, and we had a silent argument until she sighed and nodded.

“Great,” I said, and dropped her back onto the bed.

“Let’s get you patched up before you become sick.”

**

It only took me another hour or so to open the box, and I will admit to pumping my fists and perhaps even whooping once or twice in exhilaration. I dropped the pieces into my bag and rushed off to find my master. Master Skywalker seemed amused to see me so worked up, and managed to point me the right way with only a few prods at my uncharacteristic excitement. When I found him, my master was meditating, so I simply sat by the door and waited. Interrupting someone’s meditation was something that was quite rude, and was only acceptable in emergencies or important situations.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and beckoned me forwards.

“This is about the box, I assume?”

I nodded and dropped the pieces into my lap, grinning.

“I mean, it was tough, and I have a terrible headache now, but I think it was...maybe, maybe three hours? There was a part on the third one that really bothered me, but I think that was the only real hard part, most of it was simply trial and error.”

He picked up some of the pieces, raising an eyebrow.

“I have to admit, I’m impressed. Even I can only do this in two,” he smirked, and I crossed my arms.

“Well, I’m not a Jedi Knight with decades of practice,” I muttered, and he chuckled lightly.

“Good job, Kolta. Really. If you want my honest opinion, I expect it would’ve taken Ahsoka longer due to the sheer amount of concentration required. Now, go rest. Oh, and take Ahsoka to medical. I do believe she caught the Mal’doan fever while she was off-world.”

Standing, I nodded and bowed slightly before taking off down the hall.

I may have been grinning like an idiot.

\---------------------------------

(Heroes on both sides(3-10))

“Thank you for inviting me, Senator.”

“Please, I’ll enjoy the company.”

“I thought by now you’d be sick of two Padawans running around while you try and make peace, but if you insist.”

The senator chuckled, nodding to her captain to start the ship up.

“Kolta! Hey!”

I turned, not expecting Ahsoka’s hug to be as much of as tackle as it turned out to be. I felt Padme’s eyes on me, so I tried to appear unaffected by Ahsoka’s sudden affections and laugh it off.

“Whoa, what’s gotten into you?”

Ahsoka’s grin faded a bit as she remembered.

“Well, haven’t seen you since our last mission. I guess I just missed you, _Kol_.”

“I missed you too, _Snips_.”

By this point, even though we never said it, I’d like to think we both knew what that stood for. This way, we never had to fear being overheard and instantly found out. Ahsoka gasped in mock horror, jabbing my arm.

“How dare you! You know I hate that name!”

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

“You never correct Master Skywalker.”

“Well, he’s my master, you’re just-m-an annoying friend, that’s what.”

_I really hope no one caught that slip._

**

“Well, good to see that the people of the Republic can still be lively.”

Ahsoka and I stopped fighting over who would carry the luggage as a woman and a younger boy, most likely her son, walked up and embraced Senator Amidala.

“Padme, so good to see you.”

“You as well. And Lux, you’ve grown!”

Ahsoka and I glanced at each other, and I subtly shifted my robe to cover my lightsaber. Pretending that I servant would help in the long run. These two would hopefully feel less threatened, and they may feel more comfortable talking around me.

“Allow me to introduce my escorts, Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Kolta Jemakur.”

_Well, so much for that plan. Guess deception_ would _be viewed pretty badly if discovered._

Ahsoka and I bowed, and I took a moment to look over the boy. He was gazing at Ahsoka and me curiously, if a bit cautiously.

“Ahsoka, Kolta, this is my old friend, Mina Bonteri, and her son Lux.”

“Pleasure to meet you, my lady,” Ahsoka said, extending a hand to her. I simply bowed again, a little lower this time as to make up for silence.

“Shall we go? I have prepared a dinner so we may catch up before tomorrow’s meeting.”

I felt my eyebrow twitch briefly-a great reaction considering how hard I was trying _not_ to react-when this ‘Lux Bonteri’ pressed a kiss to Ahsoka’s hand. Ahsoka’s gaze flickered to me, simpering as she crossed her arms and struck up a conversation with Lux as we walked.

I did _not_ like him.

**

Ahsoka had managed to escape to the garden, but I was stuck at the table as the Senator and Mina discussed the war.

“And Kolta, as a Jedi, how do you feel about the war?”

I stiffened.

“I...can't say I enjoy it. While I don't think that the blame for it beginning is equal, I can say that if peace negotiations started, I wouldn't be opposed to it at all. Reparations are second to peace.”

Mina nodded, squinting her eyes at me. I glanced over into the garden, curling my fingers as I saw the Bonteri boy leaning over and speaking down at Ahsoka from the steps.

“Well-spoken for such a young girl.”

“Kolta does impress me from time to time. You'd think she was born to be a diplomat if not for the Force,” the Senator remarked, and I flushed.

“Thank you, Senator. May I, uh, be excused for a moment?”

“Of course. Be back within the hour, though. Then we’ll have dinner.”

**

After the dinner, I found myself out on the main balcony, gazing off into space. Ahsoka was on my mind, as always, but today I was stuck over-analyzing our relationship all over again because of that Bonteri boy.

_She can’t have something like that with me, something…”normal”. But is that even something she wants? Regardless of you, she’s a Jedi and still wouldn’t..._

“Is there something troubling you, Kolta?”

I tried not to jump, but Senator Amidala had caught me mid-thought.

“Oh, um, s-senator, you took me by surprise.”

I relaxed my grip on my lightsaber, leaning back against the railing.

“How are you not cold out here?” She asked, shivering.

“I was born on Hoth. Got used to the cold. Ah, I bet Naboo never gets this cold, correct?”

The senator nodded, pulling her robe tighter.

“Would you like me to see if I could find some extra blankets?”

“No, no, that’s alright. Thank you, though, Kolta.”

“I am at your service, senator.”

She looked at me for a moment, expression shifting too quickly for me to decipher.

“Padme will do.”

“Um, of...course.”

I fought my smile, turning back to the view.

“So, there’s something I meant to ask you.”

I nodded, half-turning towards her.

“What does a Jedi...what do _you_ think of love?”

I was completely thrown for a moment, my jaw dropping for a moment before I could catch it and clamp it back together.

“What do I-um, I don’t really-why?”

I swallowed as the senator’s eyes narrowed, a brief smirk flitting across her features.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You’re young, and a Jedi, so there are many things you haven’t and will probably never do, so...to me, it’s a bit hard to grasp someone being able to dedicate themselves to a life of celibacy and little attachment.”

I blinked.

“You make it sound very...bleak,” I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck.

“I do not quite know what to say. I haven’t experienced romantic love of any kind,” I began, grinding my teeth a little at the lie, “and certainly no sexual love. I think...I think of my master, and Ahsoka, and perhaps even Master Skywalker as...family, almost. I have known Ahsoka almost as far back as I can remember. I know we are supposed to be unattached, but things have changed from the olden days of more monk-like peacekeepers.”

I tilted my head, thoughtful.

“I am aware that there are restrictions upon me, but the majority of them do not trouble me. This life...suits me, I suppose. One could say I just don’t know what I’m missing, but...I am, I believe, relatively happy.”

The senator smiled, looking down at her hands.

“I see. So.”

I got a feeling like a pit at the bottom of my stomach.

“What of you and Ahsoka?”

“What of us?”

_Please don’t say what I’m 99% sure you’re about to say._

“I’m not blind, Kolta, not nearly as much as Anakin. At least, when it comes to matters of the heart.”

I turned my head away, nervously picking apart all the interactions I had had with Ahsoka in front of the senator.

“It’s not-we don’t-I don’t, um, know what you mean, Senator.”

She raised an eyebrow at me and I crumbled, sagging against the railing.

“Oh Force, _please_ don’t tell Master Kenobi or Master Skywalker. We’re just-we aren’t breaking that many rules, and we haven’t-we won’t, it’s-neither of us-”

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands.

_Of course we were found out, what did we expect to happen? How was I supposed to tell Ahsoka that her favorite senator had found out?_

“Kolta, I’m not going to report you or anything. I simply wanted to confirm my suspicions.”

I exhaled shakily, glancing over at the senator through my hands. She smiled warmly, stretching her hand to me.

“Tell you what, you walk me back to my room and I promise I will never tell anyone. Deal?”

I nodded, quickly turning to wipe my eyes and inhale slowly.

“I bear you no ill will, Kolta. I enjoy your company, and I believe that you help Ahsoka.”

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I ducked my head, mumbling thanks. The senator linked arms with me and I stood a bit straighter, nodding to a passing guard.

“For what it’s worth, you’re not the only Jedi who’s broken the relationship rule that I know of. But regardless, I do have a larger point to this.”

The senator’s gaze was suddenly colder, and I felt dread slash through the beginning of the warmth in my stomach.

“Hurt Ahsoka, and Jedi or not, I will find a way to hurt you as well. Perhaps not kill you, as that would be problematic and ultimately not truly worth it, but the intention is there.”

I nodded, stopping in front of the senator’s room and folding my hands behind my back.

“Well, this is where I leave you.”

“I wouldn’t,” I blurted out, digging my nails into the small of my back.

“Hurt her, I mean. Intentionally, of course, I can’t control everything I say or do, but…”

I looked everywhere but the senator, sure my ears were red at this point.

“I...I really…” I hesitated, unsure how far to push this.

“I know,” she replied simply, and I felt as though she did.

“That’s why I asked you earlier, to see your reaction and to get the final proof of my theory.”

I chuckled weakly, relaxing my grip on my back.

“You’re very smart, senator. I do have one question, though.”

The senator tilted her head, smiling.

“Yes, you have met the Jedi who has broken the fornication rule, and yes, I speak from _experience_.”

I gaped for a solid minute outside the senator’s room before my brain rebooted and sent me walking as quickly as possible towards Ahsoka’s room.

**

I knocked on Ahsoka’s door, still a little dazed.

“Why are you awake at this hour?”

“...well. Um. Senator Amidala and I just...we just discussed the Jedi anti-fornication rule and love.”

Ahsoka’s eyes grew huge and she pulled me into her room, turning on me as soon as the door was shut.

“What _happened_ ?!”

“Okay, don’t panic. I did that at first too, but it’s okay. I didn’t tell, I would never do that, she just... _knew_ . She promised not to tell, and I trust that she won’t. She also said that she would hurt me but not kill me if I ever hurt you, and that there are a few Jedi, one whom she know rather well, that have broken the no-fornication rule. Apparently, we _know_ one!”

Ahsoka had been pacing harder and harder during my speech, throwing her arms up at random points and mouthing words I couldn’t make out.

“I-I _know_ that if she swore it, then she won’t tell, but...ugh, I don’t even want to _think_ of her and-”

Ahsoka made a gagging motion, shivering.

“About her and my master... _breaking the rules_ , ugh.”

It took a moment to hit me properly.

“Oh Force, Master _Skywalker_?!”

“Who else?”

“I mean, it’s true they get along well...how did I not see this?”

Ahsoka shrugged, plopping down next to me and stretching out on the bed.

“Well. This is turning out to be a fun trip.”

I mumbled in agreement, lying back next to her.

**

“I guess...they aren’t all bad.”

I paused briefly before hoisting up the next crate.

“Who? Separatists?”

Ahsoka fell silent.

“I...well, that’s true, we can’t group them all together. But is...tell me honestly. This is because of the Bonteri boy, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I never thought of the other kids, the people our age, who grow up with this. They aren’t all terrible, they’re just...on the other side.”

I dropped the case I was carrying a bit rougher than I meant to, trying to suppress a growl.

_You know that’s not what she means, she’s not all over him or anything. She’s just giving him a compliment, think of it as her acknowledging the lesson he helped teach her._

“Yeah. True. Anyways, have you said bye to him yet?”

“Um, yeah? You were there when we left the house and said farewell, Kol…”

Ahsoka suddenly trailed off, crossing her arms.

“Wait a minute. You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“What, of that scrawny boy?” I snorted, ignoring the pang in my chest as I stacked more crates. “Yeah, sure Ahsoka.”

“Oh my Force, you are. Kolta, really? That’s ridiculous.”

“Not with the way he was flirting,” I growled, avoiding Ahsoka’s eyes.

“Really? Come on, you know I wasn’t taking him seriously, right? I mean, he was decent to talk to, but I am definitely not interested.”

I didn’t have any real point in this argument, just irrational emotions, and we both knew it.

“Plus, last I checked, I was taken.”

My anger melted some at that. It was true, and it wasn’t like she had flirted back.

“I know, I know. I just...I guess I was worried you’d...feel like you were missing out on something.”

Ahsoka laughed, leaning in and bumping shoulders.

“With him? Missing what?”

I raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“Do you really need me to spell it out?”

“Come on, Kolta, we both know that would never happen.”

“Yeah, well...I can worry if I want.”

“You don’t have to, though. And you already worry about plenty of things, so…”

I shrugged.

“Most of it is warranted.”

Ahsoka glanced around, then quickly pressed a kiss to my lips before taking a large step back.

“I’m going to go let Senator Amidala know that the ship is ready.”

_**_

_“_ Oh, Kolta, would you mind moving to a room a little farther down the hall? The captain wishes to move some of the deep storage items up.”

I raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ahsoka. She was looking anywhere but at me, which racked up my suspicion quite a few notches.

“Um, of course not. Which room, Senator?”

“Well, those two are being used for storage, so...the one across from Ahsoka’s, if you wouldn't mind?”

I ducked my head in embarrassment, noticing Ahsoka turn towards her door rather quickly.

“Of...course, Senator.”

\---------------------------------

The first time Ahsoka and I went undercover alone, we nearly got caught. Not just as Jedi, but caught being _together_.

Don’t get me wrong, we had been on a few missions alone together. Most of those were mercy or recon missions, though. This was the real deal.

We were sent on a recovery mission out near Teth. A group of smugglers claimed to have gotten ahold of a lightsaber, and since they were so confident they recorded a video of it, we decided to check it out. It was going to be auctioned off underground to the highest bidder. A pair of cruisers were waiting just out of range to drop in once we signaled and arrest the other bidders. We were to be a pair of mercenaries, supposedly working for a crime boss from Coruscant named Teppo.

We needed a few thousand credits just to get into the auction, so the mission was already expensive. Add in the fact that we couldn't risk any communication with the Order and we were properly on our own for once. No one could find out, or we would die.

Simple.

Or it would have been, had Ahsoka not gotten us lost. She had come out of hyperspace a bit early, and we ended up on the wrong side of the planet. We were forced to wait a bit, as using our thrusters to counteract the planet’s gravity was a tedious task. The ship hailed us when we were close enough, and Ahsoka responded with our call sign.

“Here goes nothing,” I muttered, adjusting my cloak. I was decked out in smuggler garb, with a blaster on my hip, a knife in my boot, and my lightsaber attached tightly to my chest. I was to destroy it in case anything went wrong, but for some reason was still authorized to bring it on the mission.

Ahsoka was also packing more weapons than usual, but that was expected. What I had not expected was her clothing. I knew smugglers weren't always concerned with decency, but...I didn't see why anyone else needed to see that much of her upper torso. It covered less than her old uniform.

It was...distracting.

The ship doors opened up and a short Twi’lek immediately gestured us inside, a pair of large Nautolan guards flanking him.

“Late! What is your registration number?”  
“18-73. We’re here on behalf of Teppo.”

He punched some numbers in and nodded, waving at the guards.

“Checks out. Search them for weapons.”

One of the guards pulled out a metal detector and I glanced around the hallway. That would detect the lightsaber, which was something we couldn’t afford.

“No need,” Ahsoka said quickly, pulling her blasters off her sides. I followed suit with mine, glaring up at the Nautolan. He raised the wand and I reached out.

“You don’t need to do that. We already gave you all our weapons,” I whispered, and Ahsoka shot me a look.

“They...they’re clean, boss.”

The little Twi’lek mumbled and nodded, gathering our weapons into a bag.

“You get them back after the auction. It starts in an hour. Someone will come to guide you to the hall, so don’t leave your room. Good luck,” he said, and darted away. The two Nautolans turned and swept an arm down the hallway. We followed them, slowly relaxing from the near slip up. We stepped into the room and immediately shut the door. I let out a breath and Ahsoka whacked me on the arm, grinning. All this buildup and the relief of having made our way in successfully made Ahsoka excited. Emboldened, even. So when we finished setting up and sat down to kill time, she leaned in for a kiss.

“We’re on a mission.”

“Yeah, but no one’s here. No one but us.”

I rolled my eyes.

“They probably have cameras in this room.”

“So? Nothing to see here, just a few people getting along…” she flirted, and I chuckled as her hand came to rest on my collarbone.

“Getting along? Is that what you call this?” I whispered, narrowing my eyes as she closed the gap between us.

“Not quite,” she mumbled, wrapping her arms around my neck and drawing me into the kiss. I knew that it probably wasn’t the best idea, but couldn’t help myself. I pulled Ahsoka closer and we stayed like that for a while.

We heard a knock at the door and instantly broke apart. I checked the door and saw another guard on the other side. I wiped my lips and opened the door, fixing him with a silent glare.

“I have come to bring you to the auction. This way, please,” he said stiffly, bowing and turning to march down the hallway. I felt like he was vaguely familiar, then realized- he was a Trandoshan. The same species that had hunted Ahsoka. The thought alone made me bristle as we fell into step behind him. I glanced over at Ahsoka, who was -barely- noticeably tense.

“Force, what scum. I really just want to…”

Her hand twitched and I grabbed her arm, knowing she could blow the mission in seconds if so inclined.

“Stealth over confrontation here. We’ll get them as they leave. If we start fighting, we have to seal off the station and take down _everyone_. If we can’t do that, we shouldn’t risk it,” I murmured into Ahsoka’s ear.

Ahsoka groaned but nodded, pulling her arm from my grip. She jerked her head towards the control room and I nodded. That’s where we’d find the lockdown panel and hopefully a communicator. If we needed to go into lockdown and fight our way to the man in charge, we’d need to call backup.

Our guide stopped in front of a large door and gestured to the guards, who pulled it open for us. The room was large and barren, with only a stage, table, and mass of chairs. A few people were already milling around and glaring at each other. The air was teeming with hostility, but no one was willing to start a fight and risk getting thrown out. After a brief introduction, the auction began. A few basic items were sold of- medicine, blaster packs, even a reprogrammed battle droid. That one set me a bit on edge, although I was tempted to bid for it.

Then the main event. The lightsaber.

It was a standard saber, nothing special. It was the simplest handle I’d ever seen, just a metal cylinder with a rounded end. The auctioneer demonstrated it, and the blue glow made several of the audience hiss or call out. The bidding started at ten thousand credits, and I saw a few people throw their signs down in anger. I was a bit worried as it climbed, jumping from thirteen thousand to sixteen, then up to nineteen. We only had thirty thousand to bid. Any more and people would question where we got it. Really, though, I was pretty sure the senate just didn’t want to risk any more credits in case something went wrong. The bidding slowed after that, and it came down to Ahsoka and one other group. We had hit twenty-five thousand, and everyone was watching us intently.

“Twenty-five and five hundred!”

“Twenty-five and seven hundred.”

“Twenty-six!”

The leader of the other group growled at me and I rolled my eyes, checking the other patrons from my peripheral. They all looked antsy, and even the auctioneer was getting tired. I nudged Ahsoka with my arm, leaning to whisper into her ear.

“Go twenty-nine. We need to end this soon, whether we get it or not.”

She nodded and made the call, and the room stilled. I saw the other bidder pale and turn to discuss with his friends. The auctioneer jumped at the chance to end the auction and the last few seconds ticked by. They didn’t try and outbid us. Ahsoka sighed in relief as the auctioneer declared it sold and I immediately put my hand to my boot, glancing at the surrounding people. Most were muttering to themselves, discussing what they had won, but a few were looking at us.

“We’d better get back before they get rowdy.”

Ahsoka went forwards to take our prize and pulled out her holo-card to pay him. I drifted behind, then turned to watch the crowd with my arms folded. A few kept glancing over at me, but I made my position _very_ clear.

_Try it and you’ll get a fight._

Ahsoka came up behind me and we went around the side of the crowd. I pressed a hand to Ahsoka’s back to rush her a bit, and we made it through the doors and into the halls.

“Do you remember how to get back to the ship?”

“Um...I think so?”

“Good enough, let’s book it,” she murmured, and I agreed. We turned a corner and broke into a run, ignoring a yell from a servant. It was a mostly uneventful escape, as most of the guards were closer to the auction room. By the time we could see the ship, we had only had to fight three people, and that had taken a grand total of thirty seconds. We quickly boarded the ship and Ahsoka leapt straight up into the cockpit.

“If we hurry, the backup ships can still catch some of them,” I yelled.

“Whatever, let’s just go!”

\---------------------------------

(Mortis (3-15/17), kind of a blurred dream b/c of the memory wipe.)

_Ahsoka and I were working on the ship as our masters looked around, curious._

_“I’ve never heard of this place before. It doesn’t make sense, either. Look at the stars.”_

_She pulled out her aviator goggles and I waited until I was sure we were alone before pulling her into a kiss. It turned into a makeout that was only interrupted when our masters returned, confused as to why we were both in the lower hatch of the ship._

_“The tower. We should find people there.”_

_We headed there in foot, taking in the vast expanses of space and impressive architecture. The Father was intimidating, but not unkind. He radiated the Force like no other. It was so much stronger than Master Yoda, yet...different somehow. The Brother concerned me, but then again, they all did._ _We left and it began to rain. Hard. Master Skywalker had wandered a bit, but he was still within sensing range. Shelter. We needed shelter for the night._

_The cave wasn’t great, but the fire warmed us and the glowing crystals provided light to keep watch by. I took the first watch and listened to the rain and wind howl as I toyed with a piece of crystal. Ahsoka turned in her sleep and my master awoke suddenly, frazzled._ _He switched with me as if nothing was wrong, and I settled down as close as I could to Ahsoka without being suspicious._

_My dreams were almost nightmares._

_Blood, screams, and a foreboding shadow._

_Smugglers, blasters, and Mandalorian helmets._

_Gritty hands clenching blood-stained clothing._

_White lightsabers and lava and a huge, metal planet._

_“Trust me.”_

_A glimpse of an older Togruta, one who had tattoo patterns and bright eyes exactly like Ahsoka, smiling and reassuring me. She laughed and took my hand, pulling me into blinding sunlight._

_“We'll be fine. We can stay here.”_

_A city burned and Naboo fell and droids panicked as we flew off._

_I awoke to a cry of distress and curled into a ball upon realizing it was my own, sweat pooling on my skin. Ahsoka was in a similar state, pacing back and forth as Master Kenobi tended the fire. She offered me words of comfort, although I knew she longed to stroke my hair._

_I wound up on the tower, exhausted beyond belief as the world spun and Master Skywalker glowed and Ahsoka struggled to free herself across from my master. The Force was pulling all around, dizzying and disorienting. I could barely push myself up on all fours, forget stand._ _The Brother was warned and beaten back, but not defeated. We had to leave. The Brother couldn't escape with us, or else the galaxy would fall._

_Running, flying. We thought we were safe in the air._ _But then Ahsoka was gone, my heart froze, the ship was going down. I awoke from the crash dazed and sore and my master told me he had fixed my dislocated shoulder. Master Skywalker was already pacing outside, eyes closed._

_I hesitated as they split up, because I could sense the dark but also Ahsoka, and I didn’t know if I could survive in there but I couldn’t imagine living without her. Master Kenobi had a plan and Master Skywalker had an instinct, and I was torn._ _I stayed to repair the ship, and closed the ramp as soon as I could. Master Kenobi returned and we weren’t done with our mission, so we climbed the tower. I could feel Ahsoka there, so I hurried._

_The Father was fading and the siblings were fighting, and Ahsoka was in the courtyard._ _She sneered when she saw me and cackled at my confusion. Her eyes were golden and her skin cracked. The Force clung to her, dark and knotted._

_“You think it’s love? As if the Order would let me feel anything for you!”_

_It stung and burned in my heart as my masters were hit with realization and pity all at once, but I ignored their looks and kept pushing her back._ _I grabbed her and yelled as she tried to escape my grip, and tears were shed as the tip of her lightsaber came to rest under my neck._

_She looked angry and scared all at once as her fingers stilled above the activation button and my tears fell onto her shoulders. Another beat of silence and her hand trembled, eyes twitching._

_The Father fell through the window, Ahsoka collapsed, and the Daughter took the fatal blow from the Brother. There was a horrible moment of silence as the Father took in the scene, the pain extending beyond him. The Brother let out a scream of anguish and flew off, but I was hovering of Ahsoka, muttering nonsense to myself over and over._

_“Help her, please!”_

_The Father stood, they all glowed, and I watched, hoping and clawing the ground as Ahsoka didn’t move. The Daughter went slack and I feared it wasn't enough, I feared she was gone and the thought brought me from my knees to my elbows._

_Then she coughed and I breathed and she got a hug before turning to me. I lunged and kissed her and our masters said nothing as I cried in relief and held her tightly._

_And then..._

I shook my head slowly, groaning as I looked over the nav chart. We were supposed to have hit the next system already, but my masters must’ve fallen asleep too.

“That was the weirdest dream…”

\--------------------------------(They are 16 after this point. The Citadel-Citadel Rescue(18-20))

“I mean, I understand why they’re not taking us, Ahsoka. We got back like one cycle ago, I appreciate the time to rest as well. But…”

“But you still want to go as well, right?”

I nodded.

“The Citadel is the most infamous Separatist prison in the galaxy. Of course I want to see it, but at the same time…”

“We’re going to be fine, Kol. We’ll be with our masters, and it's not like we’re helpless ourselves.”

I sighed, crossing my arms and pushing off the wall.

“Alright. I’ll come as well.”

Ahsoka grinned, turning to the technician across the panel.

“That’s two more!”

***

“It's not your eyes that need checking, it's Ahsoka’s hearing and Kolta’s rationality. What are you two doing here?”

Master Kenobi sighed, crossing his arms.

“I have to say, I wasn't expecting this from you. Ahsoka, almost definitely, but…”

I ducked my head, nervously kicking the ground with my feet.

“I’m sorry, Master. But Ahsoka had a point, and I didn't think you two should just go in alone when-”

“It's done.”

I deflated a little.

“But...now that you're here, welcome aboard. I trust you were briefed on the mission?”

I nodded, and he turned back to Anakin.

“That went so much better than I thought it would,” I whispered to Ahsoka.

“I know. I think they're secretly glad to have us along.”

**

I hummed to myself, scanning the wall above.

“Enjoying yourself?”

I grinned sheepishly as Master Skywalker raised an eyebrow, glancing across at me and back up.

“Haven’t been free climbing in a while. And while there’s a very real chance we could get caught and killed, I’m still enjoying it.”

“Huh. That’s a good attitude. Maybe you should teach Ahsoka about climbing!” He yelled down, and I rolled my eyes.

“Oh shut up!” Ahsoka called from below, and Master Skywalker and I shared a chuckle.

**

Sneaking in was easy. Staying undetected, as we found out, was harder. We elected to shoot out the cameras, alerting the enemy early and laying off the suspense.

The droid patrols we encountered showed they clearly weren't expecting us.

**

Master Piell was...shorter than expected. He and his men were tough and stone-faced, adhering to the impression I had gotten of him from reputation. He was nonchalant about the torture and loss of his ship.

His admiral, though, was underwhelming. He questioned all my masters’ decisions, even after they saved him. Twice. 

He talked a lot for someone who had to cower behind us whenever we got attacked. Master Skywalker was still adjusting his hand from the electrical attacks when a pair of droidekas rounded the corner.

“Oh yay.”

**

“This is where we split. We’ll meet you on the landing pad if everything goes according to plan.”

Ahsoka and I shared a look, and I mouthed at her to be careful.

“Won’t be gone too long, Kolta. Try not to miss me,” she smirked, but I saw the shred of fear in her eyes.

“Same to you,” I replied, my tone light but desperately wishing I could reassure Ahsoka.

_Force, nothing better happen to you before I get back._

**

“How long have you been Kenobi’s Padawan?” Master Piell asked suddenly, and I fidgeted.

“Um, just-just over a year now, Master.”

“Hm. I figured as much. Haven’t heard of you before.”

I didn’t find that too shocking- he had been off on assignment for a long time, and had probably never heard of me at all. Someone like Master Kenobi getting a Padawan, however, was decent news.

“Make sure to make the most of him as a teacher. He isn’t on the council for show,” Master Piell cackled.

I chuckled weakly in return, glancing behind. I could only hope Ahsoka hadn't gotten too annoyed with Admiral Tarkin and destroyed the intel.

**

“What kind of change in the plan?” I hissed, crouching low by the wall.

“We just have to take a different approach. It could be a trap,” Master Kenobi warned, and I groaned.

**

“Of course it's a trap,” I sighed, looking around at the gun implacements. Master Piell simply grunted and raised his hands in surrender, and I followed suit.

“Next time, can we observe from afar, Master?”

**

“Start talking or I start executing your men.”

“This is war, Sobek. Those men are all prepared to die to protect that information.”

I swallowed as the warden shot one of the clones in the head, point blank, and tried to calm my fear.

“Really? All of them?” He questioned, and my stomach rolled as he held his blaster up to the head of an unarmored clone.

“Sir, we have an incoming transmission for you. It’s urgent.”

“Well, if you don’t value the lives of your men, I guess I’ll have to try something else. Prepare yourself for pain, Jedi scum,” the warden growled, lowering the blaster from the next clone’s head. I held my head up, ignoring the glare he was sending us.

“Inform the Count I will speak with him immediately. You, take the clones down to the holding cells and fetch a mobile torture unit for the next room.”

He spun and kicked me into the wall, and I flinched as my head rung and I bit my tongue in an attempt not to gasp.

“If they won’t give up the information, then they’ll watch their student beg for _death_.”

_Of course it’s me._

**

It started with electric shocks.

It was on for thirty seconds, then off for ten seconds as the droid judged my masters’ reactions.

I had been suspended and shocked before, but this time it was worse. The shocks hurt, but they held them for longer each time, and I found myself out of breath very quickly. I could see Master Kenobi schooling his expression to cool indifference in the corner, and I think Master Piell honestly believed me dying had no impact on the overall war.

The robot in front of me gestured to the droid behind the desk, and my thoughts were fried again the shocks started again, this time in shorter bursts. I rolled my head around, keeping myself tense in preparation for the next shocks.

“This is ineffective. Switch to targeting and go up by five.”

I really, _really_ didn’t like the sound of that.

I sucked in a breath to mouth off to the droids and instantly regretted it, as my lungs seemed to freeze in my chest. Everything burned, and I couldn’t move my neck or arms anymore as electricity ran through my torso. When they switched it off, I gasped for breath, making my first real noise of pain since this had started.

“Ah. Progress.”

I cursed myself.

“Let’s try that again, but this time, we’re going to concentrate it a little more.”

I rolled my eyes, still trying to breathe through the ache in my chest. He held up an arm and my chest stopped mid-breath, a discernable crackling noise rising in the air.

I couldn’t move, breath, or even blink, but I was dying to scream, to try and alleviate some of this pressure crushing me. I couldn’t even focus my eyes, stuck staring at the floor as I smelled something burning, which was most likely me. Hell, I felt more respect than ever for people who went under worse than this and didn’t crack, _especially_ if they were the ones withholding the information.

The flow of pain ebbed and I dropped my head to my chest, feeling blood roar and muscles throb in agony. I felt dizzy despite not having moved, and when the interrogation droid lifted my head up, I couldn’t muster up the energy to pull away.

“Hmm. Impressive. This isn’t working fast enough. Switch.”

I struggled to breathe inwards, winded, as a security droid stepped up with a shock pole.

“Try a blunt method first.”

Sick to my stomach as the droids’ barbarism, I wasn’t prepared for the blow to my arm and bit back a grunt of pain.

_Oh yay._

I tried to pull my arm away, and flinched when the droid hit the exact same spot as before. Raising its arm for another blow, it twisted and struck me in the ribs, causing me to double over as much as I could from my suspended position. I dug my teeth into my lip as another swing hit my shoulder, and another to the arm. I finally cried out again, grunting when they whacked my knee and screwing my eyes shut as I felt something drip down my calf.

“Wow. Close to nothing from your so-called masters over there. Interesting. Do you think they really care?”

I gritted my teeth at a swift, burning smack across the face, tasting blood.

“That they would mind if you died just so they could keep some pointless information?”

The security droid continued his assault, hitting my chest, ribs, legs, back, even my wrists, as the interrogation droid leaned down to my eyes level.

“This could stop if you convinced them to give up the information. All the pain could just...stop.”

I groaned as a particularly stinging blow landed on my back, but shook my head. The droid continued to examine me as I felt blood run down my jaw and realized I had bitten into my lip.

“Alright then. Knock her unconscious, this has been long enough. We’ll simply begin a cut procedure, then awaken her when it's gone deep enough.”

I looked up and immediately wished I hadn’t as the security droid struck the top of my head with the same force he had used on the rest of my body. As my vision began to grow darker, I decided to try and retaliate before I lost all consciousness.

As the droid turned to look at my masters again, I concentrated all my remaining energy on the droids holding them and _shoved_. They stumbled back into the wall, and Master Kenobi jumped straight for the droid behind the panel as Master Piell disarmed the security droid. I heard shots go off as I gave in to the darkness, finding the lack of pain nothing short of bliss.

**

I awoke to the sound of blasters and gasped, instantly regretting it when my body seized up in pain. Tears came to my eyes as my muscles cried out and my head throbbed in agony. I could feel hot, humid air around me and realized we were outside again.

“Hey! Easy, easy,” I looked around and found Rex carrying me, setting me down gently now that I was awake.

“General Kenobi, she’s awake!”

“H-how long have I been out?” I groaned, unable to sit up properly.

“Not long. We’ve made it to the platform, but are a little busy with the droids on our tails.”

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and as weak as I was, he barely need to push to get me to lie back down. Master Kenobi appeared over a small ridge, blaster firing echoing behind him.

“Kolta! Good to see you’re awake. Don’t try and fight right now, understand? Stay with Rex and defend only.”  
He handed me my lightsaber and I nodded, reaching up to grab the rock wall and slowly pull myself up. Even that action left me sweating, and I felt a rush of relief as Rex gripped my shoulders to keep my from toppling over as I stood shakily.

“I’ve...got it, Master,” I panted, holding my ribs in one hand.

He shot Rex a look before heading back over the wall. I glanced down at my lightsaber, then over at Rex.

“Got a blaster I could borrow? Can’t do much from here.”

He nodded, passing me a pistol.

“Left the rifle on the ship?”

“Didn’t think it was practical. Also didn’t want to lose it.”

I lowered myself until I was lying near the top of the rock, raising my head to take in the scene. Ahsoka was there, looking dirty but unscathed. I took a second to take in a breath and look down at myself. My lower right leg was covered in blood, my knee was throbbing, my back spasmed randomly, and my left arm felt like it had been sat on by a Hutt.

I was just _peachy_.

The biggest problem was a pair of turrets, which were luckily unmanned for now but would probably not stay that way, especially if we tried to board the ship. I targeted those and any droids on upper levels, knowing that the chances of them managing a shot behind the crates was low but knowing the others could get rid of the lower ones.

**

When the ship blew, I knew we had to move. I tried to stand on my own, wobbling slightly, and Rex instantly pulled my arm over his shoulder, pulling me up. I winced a little as I put weight on my bad knee, but just shifted over and tucked the pistol I had borrowed into my belt.

“Okay, we got this, we totally got this.”

“We should probably run.”

“Don't got this. _Force_ , Rex, I don't think I can run properly!”

I yelped as Rex crouched and threw me over his shoulder, clutching onto his arms as he weaved over the rocks.

“How on earth can you carry me so easily? I weigh almost as much as you!”

**

I was able to convince Rex to set me down again when we got behind cover and the noises faded, but almost instantly regretted it.

“Uh, I think I'm gonna throw up…” I sunk down to sit against a rock, clutching my side.

“Kolta! What the Force-what did you _do_?!” Ahsoka yelled, and I flinched.

“How-who hurt you, wh-what did this? Were you tortured?”

I couldn't respond and Ahsoka dropped down next to me. She crouched over me, examining my knee and my face, pulling my robe partially open to look at the bruises.

“Force, your arm is almost-and can you even walk on that leg? Your knee doesn't look broken but it's so-”

“Ah-Ahsoka! Please, I-I’ll be _fine_.”

Ahsoka quickly smoothed my clothes over, leaning back and curling her hands into fists.

“If I ever find out who did this…”

I didn't say anything, but just put my hand on her shoulder.

“We have to get moving,” I said softly, and Ahsoka shook her head.

“I'm helping you, no matter how much you say you don't need it.”

I nodded, slowly pushing myself up with one hand as Ahsoka pulled the other around her neck. As we set out for extraction, Ahsoka urged Rex to go switch with one of our masters, saying an uninjured Jedi should guard the back.

“I can still fi-” I gasped as Ahsoka pressed a finger to my weak shoulder, legs buckling.

“I did it to get rid of him for a moment,” she muttered, and kissed me.

I relaxed into it even as alarm bells went off in my head- we were on a _mission_ , we were being pursued by droids, our _masters_ were just ahead of us-

Ahsoka broke off and wiped the blood of her lips just as Master Piell emerged from the mist.

“Do not fret, child. After that display of determination, it would be a shame to let you die.”

He grinned at me and I felt just a bit proud.

“Um...thank you, Master Piell.”

**

We sensed the dogs just a moment too late. The first ones were easy enough to deal with. Ahsoka lifted me off the ground and placed me on some rocks, ignoring my protests and turning back. Master Piell dispatched most of them, but one made straight for Ahsoka and I drew my lightsaber too. I couldn't fully support my weight with just my legs, but no way I’d let that thing come near Ahsoka if I could help it.

Ahsoka made quick work of it and Master Piell placed his lightsaber back in his belt. He started a call on his comm and Ahsoka turned to me with concern as I assured her I was fine. I sensed something and called out and he whipped around, but the teeth were already on his neck. Ahsoka shouted and jumped, slicing through the beast’s belly.

It was too late. I yelled into the mist for backup, waving my lightsaber and trying to limp towards Ahsoka. She was crouched over him, listening to him speak. I took in the blood and torn skin and flinched. Rex finally appeared with Master Skywalker on his tail, but by then it was too late.

**

The burial was quick. We wrapped Master Piell’s body in cloth and slowly placed him in the lava, where the corpse caught fire as it drifted away. Ahsoka was silent for most of it, one arm wrapped around my torso.

“You tried your best,” I whispered, and she nodded mechanically. I knew she wouldn't believe it at first, but I would repeat it until she did.

**

I swallowed when I looked at the cross cables, wiping my hands on my robe. The pickup zone was right there, but the droids were closing in and my arms were shaking badly.

“Kolta, if you think you'll be incapable, I could lift you over,” my master offered. “It may be quicker.”

I shook my head.

“I'll go last, master. I'm bound to be slow, but you'll leave yourself vulnerable if you stay still that long. Go.”

He gave me a nod and gestured to Rex. I could hear the hum of engines and the first few shots were fired. I turned and drew my saber, determined to defend the lines until I could cross. Two more clones went over, and Rex stood beside me, crouched low to the ground. There weren't any rocket droids or rollers, so we weren't in terrible danger yet. The droids fell easily, but I heard one of the clones cry out and the lava hissed.

“Only you, me, and a shiny left, sir. Time to go,” Rex urged. I nodded and sent a last bolt back at the enemy, then swiftly turned. I pocketed my lightsaber and knelt down, grimacing already. I straddled the wire and pulled myself forwards, keeping my head down. I didn't slow down even as I rolled to the side, back now to the lava. A bolt flew past my head and I flinched but didn't stop. The heat made it hard to breath and my back urged me to let go, but I just kept putting one hand over the other. I felt a familiar pull on my collar and let go as I was pulled into air.

Master Skywalker set me down gently, then turned to Rex. A cry came from above and I looked up to see the warden flying down. He glared directly at me and I flinched, fumbling to stand. His target was the admiral, though, and he managed to get his hands on him. Master Kenobi leapt forwards but had to turn back to deflecting the droids’ fire. Rex grabbed my arm and we shuffled over to a rock. He silently passed me a pistol and we scanned the skies for droid reinforcements, but only found our own ship.

I felt the urge to shout in joy but knew it was a bit early for celebration. Among the noise, I heard a distinct saber-to-flesh sound as the ship slowed to hover. I turned to see Ahsoka tossing the warden to the side, a hole burned in his chest. She reached out and his body flopped into the lava, hissing. I winced at the smell but nodded to her nonetheless, hoping that had soothed some of her anger. She ran over and Rex gestured to the pilot, who opened the blast doors.

“Let’s go home, Ahsoka,” I whispered.

**

I slowly pulled off my inner robe, sighing with relief as my shoulders lightened. With only my base shirt and pants on, the room was a bit chilly, but I knew I'd adjust pretty soon. Stepping up to the mirror, I winced as I finally got a proper look at myself. I had changed since the mission, but there was still blood on my pants. I raised my arms slowly and pushed the sleeves up, watching new spots of yellow and purple appear.

The healing salve could only do so much in such little time, but it was still a little frightening to look at. A ring from the door interrupted me, and I waved the door open, too tired to cross to it. Ahsoka’s eyes swept across my arms and she grimaced, settling the case of supplies down on the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like a tanker ran me over,” I murmured, closing my eyes as Ahsoka carefully hugged me.

“That would be the drugs,” Ahsoka chuckled, stepping back to the bed and pulling things from the case.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?”

“Well, it's either you or I try to suffer through it with a medical droid, so...pretty sure.”

Ahsoka cracked open the spray bottle, and I raised an arm.

“Remember, it has to turn blue.”

She nodded and took my hand in her own, supporting my arm as she began to spray it. The medicine stung, but it was all turning light blue so there was no major fractures.

“Thank Force,” I mumbled as we finished my other arm, already tired from just that.

“Don't be so happy just yet,” Ahsoka laughed, wiping my arms off.

“I know, I know, now my torso and legs.”

I limped over to the bed, never before as grateful that I had a high bed than right now. I rolled up my pant legs and Ahsoka crouched down next to me. We did the left leg first, which was clean. The right, with the bloody kneecap, we saved for last. It took a moment to change from white to blue, and when it did it was a dark blue.

“Possible fracture but no major break,” Ahsoka breathed, and I exhaled in relief.

“Alright, let’s get the rest of this over with,” I muttered, pushing my shirt up and exposing my stomach.

Ahsoka glanced away, fumbling a bit with the can.

“I, uh...I also have to get your back and shoulders, so maybe it would be easier if you...if you took your shirt off?”

We both knew I was wearing a wrapping around my chest, but still...this would be the most we had exposed around each other since our youngling training.

“I...um...sure. Yes. Let’s...do that.”

Ahsoka nodded and turned her head away as I began to pull my shirt off, wincing as my muscles twinged. I couldn’t help but hiss as my shoulder caught on the fabric and instantly Ahsoka was next to me. I felt my face flush as she worked my shirt over my head, self-consciously crossing my arms over myself and muttering thanks.

“Oh _Kol_ …”

“What?”

I froze as Ahsoka’s hands came to rest on my bare shoulder blades.

“Your...your back is so…”

She placed the medicine down and brought her other hand to my shoulder blade, tracing the lines. Her hands were cold and I could suddenly feel just where the blows landed in succession, how they burned before they faded. I jerked away from her touch and inhaled deeply, grabbing the medicine again.

“Let’s just...finish this. _Please_?”

Ahsoka backed away and I turned to see her shake her head and curl her fists. I grabbed my robe, anticipating a conversation, and draped it over my shoulders.

“Ahsoka…”

“I’m going to _kill_ whoever designed that infernal place, and then have a talk with Master Plo for letting us go!”

“You know that's not rational, just wait and-”

“No! You could've died, Force you're _so hurt_ , don't you see? And some of that is you, you were reckless, but we also just shouldn't’ve gone on that mission. Why didn't you talk me out of it?! You’re the mature one!”

“Ahsoka.”

“Don't. I'm mad.”

“Ahsoka, listen. Please? We both know it's not easy to talk you out of things. It's not like I'm trying to get hurt. You've been hurt before, and I was worried and mad as heck, so I get it. But you can't just charge into every battle recklessly and then get mad when I get hurt in high-risk missions!”

I saw her shoulders slump and knew I had made my point.

“It's just...it feels like a double standard at times. I hate watching you stuck in the medical bay, but whenever I'm stuck there you explode.”

“Because I'm _worried_ and...and scared for you.”

“I know, and I’m…just, come here.”

Ahsoka sat by the edge of my bed, leaning forward to offer a hand. I took it and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles.

“We get hurt. A lot. It's our duty to, sometimes, and it's unavoidable. You know that. We get worried about each other, but there isn't much we can do, okay? I just want you to think about how often you get hurt as well, okay? Force knows you're the more reckless one.”

Ahsoka smiled, propping her head up on her elbows.

“Alright. I'm sorry for yelling. I know that this is a thing that happens and it’s practically normal but...I-You're normally just so _cautious_ and can bear a lot, so when you get badly hurt it's just _scary_.”

I pressed a kiss to her wrist, leaning back in my bed and patting the area next to me.

“If you want to-”

She was beside me in a moment, settling down to rest just an inch away from me.

“Sleep?”

“Sleep,” I responded, already drifting off.

\---------------------------------

(Before Padawan Lost (3-21))

“How do you get up this early?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at me, tightening her belt.

“Cause I have to, that’s why. New mission. Don’t worry, you don’t have to get up for it.”

“Mmm, where are you going?”

“Felucia. Don’t worry, it won’t be long. A few tinnies got back down there, but it should only take a cycle or two.”

“Ugh, don’t say that. You’re going to curse it.”

“Curse it how?”

“Well, you’ll have engine trouble or get ambushed and then it’ll take like 5 cycles for you to get back.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, leaning down and offering me a hand. I reached up to take it but froze, hissing in pain as I accidentally pressed against my knee. Ahsoka knelt immediately, hands hovering above but not touching yet.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Don’t train like an idiot while I’m gone. Remember to take your pills and get plenty of rest.”

“Yes, Master. Of course.”

Ahsoka gently swatted me on the shoulder, then kissed my cheek.

“My lips aren’t that bruised,” I mumbled, but she just shook her head.

“Go to sleep. I'll be back before you know it.”

\---------------------------------

(After Wookiee Hunt(3-22))

“Kol-”

Ahsoka gasped a bit as I crushed her in a hug, my neck sloping awkwardly as I pressed my face into her shoulder. She was covered in dust and I could see bruises forming, but she was back and safe and that was all I needed. I let myself linger for a brief moment, ignoring my screaming muscles before pulling back and composing myself.

“Glad you're okay.”

Ahsoka blinked at me, quickly feigning surprise.

“Wow, never knew you liked to hug.”

“Well, you did almost die, so I guess you deserved it just this once.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and I willed my face to stay playful and impassive as my chest fought with several emotions.

“You did deserve a hug, Snips. After all, if you left, who would watch while she Kolta watches Master Obi-Wan’s back?”

“And who would keep you out of trouble?” Master Kenobi shot back at him.

Ahsoka mirrored my eye roll as we turned towards the hall.

“Well, this is where we bid you goodnight, Masters.”

“Don't get lost, Snips.”

Ahsoka grinned at him, settling into step with my limp. There was silence for a moment, then Ahsoka brushed my hand with hers. I glanced at her, quickly flicking my eyes to the camera near us.

“Come on,” I grumbled, turning into my room.

As soon at the door closed behind us, I let out a shuddering breath, pulling Ahsoka into another hug. She began to sway a little in my grip, running her hands over my arms lightly. I place a kiss on her cheek, leaning back to look her over for injuries once again.

“Hey, I was fine! See, Kol? Minor injuries at best, just needed a shower.” She grinned, trying to lighten the mood.bI crossed my arms, just looking at her. Ahsoka slowly lowered her arms, sheepishness crossing her face.

“I know. I should’ve been more careful, and I know you worried, and I’m sorry.”

I sighed, slouching and shifting my weight to my left leg.

“By _Force_ , Ahsoka, worried doesn’t cover it. I know you getting captured wasn’t all your fault, they got a lot of younglings. I’m just... _mad_. Not at you, although I’m guessing you were a bit reckless, but just…”

I sat down on my bed, gently placing my elbows on my knees.

“Our life is a risk. I know that, I know we could die so suddenly. But I thought…”

Ahsoka sat down beside me, hesitantly running her fingers over my hand. I turned my palm up and she twined our fingers together, scooting closer.

“Part of the reason I was so excited to be Master Obi-Wan’s Padawan is because I knew that meant I would be going on missions with you. I mean, yeah, you’re annoying sometimes and reckless and you’ve almost gotten me shot before, but...I don’t…”

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

“I don’t know how I would live if you died. Master Skywalker is great and strong, but even he can’t always save you.”

Ahsoka ducked her head, fiddling with the straps of her bracers.

“I don’t always need saving,” she muttered.

“I know, Soka,” I responded immediately, “But in cases like this, it’s too much for one Padawan. And maybe even for one Jedi, but for two Padawans?”

Ahsoka grinned.

“They better watch out for us.”

I stretched my arm out and Ahsoka leaned into me, pulling our entwined hands to her chest.

“Sleep here tonight?” I asked out of principle, relatively sure of the answer.

“Sure.”

Ahsoka pressed her face into my shoulder, nudging me to lie back. I pulled her into a kiss, finally letting go of some of my nerves as I reminded myself that she was back, that she was safe. I lifted my leg up onto the bed and scooted back, stretching it out. I watched as she tugged the covers to wrap them around herself, pressing against my side.

“Good?”

I raised one of my arms, lowering it until it hovered just above her waist.

“Yes.”

I scooted closer, smiling as she tangled her fingers with mine and pulled my arm up to her stomach, settling.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE, FINALLY DONE. OH I CAN SLEEP NOW.  
> Please, please leave kudos and comments, I live off constructive criticism. And kudos. And bread but that's irrelevant right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's some background before the next chapter.  
> Kolta, while under Master Plo, was gravely injured and sent to the temple to recuperate. Master Plo then decided to “give up” Kolta in favor of her spending time at the temple to master her dark side, which was not strong but still present enough to warrant caution. After this, right before she turns 14, Kolta “officially” masters her dark side and turned her lightsaber, which was previously blue, purple. Side note-I am going with the (I believe previously canon) law of lightsaber color- purple means someone has battled intensely with their inner dark side and the light won out. I don’t know if this is common knowledge among Jedi so don’t expect much in-fic commentary on that.  
> This series ends before the end of S5/the betrayal events because I can't handle the thought of Ahsoka leaving again. (Btw, Kolta would totally go with her/convince her to stay.) Also, if they seem mature at some points, do remember that they are trained to fight in a war and regularly see death. They’re peacekeepers and users of a mystical force, and they may not be adults, but they do recognize their responsibility. I’d like to think that they appear progressively less childish in this fic as time goes on, and even if they don’t, well...I tried so gimme that constructive criticism if you would.  
> This is the age guide, but I will also give indicators for when they get older. They start at 14, just a little into S1, right after Ep7.  
> 14- season 1  
> 15- middle of season 2  
> 16- near end of season 3  
> 17- end of season 4


End file.
